Choices
by MarshmellowsSleeping
Summary: Alice and Shun were childhood friends until Shun disappeared one day. Now, Alice is an undercover police while Shun is a criminal. What will happen when they meet and realizes their love for each other hadn't left? AxS FxR
1. Missing You

**Me: **HIIIII AGAIN! I was going to post this earlier but I've been busy. I have a huge project due soon so I haven't had time to read some of your stories. I'm really sorry. I'll get reading as soon as I find time.

Shun: It's your first review and you already feel bad…

**Dan:** That's stupid…

**Me:** You want me to get Runo?

**Dan:** NO! I mean… uhh… I'm good… there's no need for that…

**Me:** I thought so =). Well here is my first chapter… of my next story! I hope it's going to turn out well and I might change my title… I'm not sure yet. Anyways, I hope all of you will enjoy it! =)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V.<strong>

We were all staring at the blurry computer screen. It was a security tape of someone stealing diamonds from a jewelry store. It was hard to see the person since he was wearing all black though he did look kind of familiar... I tried to look harder but came up with nothing. Everyone was staring at the screen. There was tension in the room since it was the third time this had happened.

"We think this man works for Ren and is part of his crew," Fabia explained. Fabia was the head of our department and was my mentor. I worked at the Wardington Police Station and was a police in training.

"How do we know?" Runo asked. Runo stood beside Dan with Dan's arm around her waist protectively. I smiled at the two and my boyfriend must have felt it. He ran his fingers through my hair before he placed his hand around my waist. I smiled at him. Ace was amazing. We met during my third year of university and we've been dating for three years now. He definitely had the guts to be a police.

"According to our information, there is no other suspect," Julie concluded and she was being serious. She's still dating Billy and I think it's really sweet.

"Well I wish it was someone else. Ren is so hard to catch and this tape is definitely not enough to prove it was him. If we saw him walking around, we wouldn't be able to arrest him. We don't have enough proof," Baron complained. Fabia sighed and stood up.

"Alright let's have a ten minute break," she opened the door and then stopped, "Alice I want to see you in my office please."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few seconds," I said nervously. The tension broke after Fabia left and everyone started to talk at once.

"Why do you think she wants to see you?" Runo asked as she approached me with Dan behind her.

"I really don't know…" I sighed. Ace turned me to face him.

"It'll be fine angel, just go in there," Ace smirked and kissed me on the forehead. I nodded and walked off. Angel… my best friend used to call me that… well before he disappeared and left me. I started thinking about him and didn't notice I reached Fabia's office until I nearly crashed into the door. I knocked softly.

"Come in," she said. I took a deep breath and walked inside. She smiled at me as she realized I was nervous, "Why do you always think something bad is going to happen?"

"Well… I don't know… I guess I'm just paranoid…" I grinned. She offered me a seat in front of her and I sat down. It would be impolite if I didn't.

"Alice, I've got a very important request but before I tell you, know that it is your decision. I will not make you do it but please think about it," she looked at me and I knew it was serious. I nodded for her to continue, "Okay, I want you to go undercover."

"What?" I almost jumped out of my seat, "Uhh… sorry I didn't mean to jump like that…" I apologized and stared at my fingers.

"It's alright. I know it's a lot to ask but please think about it. Even Marucho agrees and you know how hard it is to persuade our boss. You have until tomorrow to tell me and please don't tell anyone yet. I'll announce it tomorrow if you agree,"

"Alright then…" I sighed. It was such a big job. What if I mess up? Maybe that could cause the deaths of people! It seemed so… impossible, "But why me?"

"I chose you because you're young and they haven't seen you before. You're going to be able to get close to them especially since you're pretty," she explained. That was the best compliment she had ever given me since I started to learn from her. She was a strict but very nice mentor. She must have noticed I was surprised because she started to laugh, "You can go back outside now. Remember think about it."

"Yes, I will," I stood up and left. I closed the door behind me and sighed. Undercover? That seemed… kind of mean… since it would mean lying to them and invading there privacy… but it was important. What if I blew it? What if I did decide to do it and messed up?

"So? How was it?" I didn't realize there was anyone behind me and almost screamed.

"Ace! I didn't hear you coming," I stated hurriedly. He laughed and held my hand, "It was fine. She just wanted me to… reread my handbook…" I lied. I didn't like lying to him…

"Alright, let's go join the others," he grinned and we made our way back to the room. I laid my head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. It made me feel comfortable and safe… but lately it didn't seem to work as well… I tried to put on a smile before we walked back into the room.

=)=)=)=)=)

"You want to have dinner?" Ace asked. We were walking through the streets of Wardington. It was almost eight and it got cold. The snow was gently falling from the sky and it made me happy though I was still bothered.

"Sorry Ace. I'm not feeling well… can I go home?" I questioned. He nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist. He held me tight.

"Are you alright angel?" he whispered. That name again… I wanted to tell him to stop saying that but I liked it when people called me that. It reminded me of _him_.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I managed to smile. When we made it to my door, I turned to him, "Look Ace, I'm really sorry…"

"Hey, don't worry. Just get better okay?" he grinned. I nodded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a hug when I let go; I felt a soft pair of lips on mine for a second, "Sorry… I couldn't resist." I shook my head, telling him it was alright. I unlocked my house door and stepped inside.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll come pick you up for work," he said. I nodded.

"Good night Ace," I smiled.

"Night angel," he waved and then left. I closed the door and took off my shoes and my jacket. My grandfather died a few years ago and my parents died when I was young so I lived alone. I went up to my room and lied on my bed. Ace was so sweet but I always felt there was something happening between us… something I didn't know about. He was sweet but I felt like he seemed more distant these days… and now he kissed me… I sighed and sat up. Maybe I was just confused… I grabbed a picture frame and smiled. In the picture, was my best friend Shun… who was also my high school crush. We were together in front of the school. Where did he go? Where was he? I remember the day before he changed…

"_What's wrong?" I asked. We were sitting on the stairs in front of his house._

"_No__thing you have to worry about angel…" he gave me a small smile._

"_Shun… please tell me," I begged as I shook his arm lightly. He sighed._

"_Alright fine… but you can't tell anyone… you have to promise," he stared at me seriously._

"_Alright I won't. I promise," he stared at me for a while before he could find the right words._

"_My mom's been kidnapped…" he whispered._

"_Shun…" I gasped. I had no idea, "Did you call the police?"_

"_No… if I can get enough money, they promised they would let her go…" he said as his eyes watered. I had never seen Shun that upset before. Sure he was always quiet and would try to stay out of the crowd… but he was never upset._

"_I can help," I said._

"_No you can't! No one can! Just leave me alone," he stood up and ran back into his house. I knew he wasn't telling me everything but I didn't question him… he needed his space._

I regretted not questioning him. Since that day, he had been avoiding everyone… including me. I would knock on his door everyday after school but no one would answer. We went to the same university but whenever I saw him he would avoid me… but why? After we finished going to university… he disappeared. I tried calling him… no one would answer. It's been so long since I've seen him… where was he? I sat in front of my window and stared out into the snow… I felt that if I stared long enough… maybe one day… he would come back… just maybe…I would see him walking up the same flight of stairs…

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I sat alone by the window in the attic… watching the soft snow fall… I stared out into the world, the world I couldn't go to… the world I couldn't face anymore. It was dark in the attic or in other words my room. It was no different then jail. At times I would want to go to the police station and admit all my crimes… but I had no control over my life anymore… I was Ren's now. After his father kidnapped my mother, I got enough money. When I got there, I was devastated… they had kept her hidden. They tricked me into joining them… they told me that they would give her back… I believed them… I was so stupid… I wasn't thinking straight. They told me to join them and I promised I would if they would let my mother go. After I was finished high school, I realized they had killed my mother so I tried to stay away from them. It worked for four years… I knew I couldn't hide forever. I was dangerous to be around. I felt so alone… no one could help me… not even Alice… my best friend… my crush… I left her. I left her before I could ask her to be mine…What did she think of me now? What would she say if she found out I've been stealing and selling illegal drugs and alcohols? She was always there for me… she was like my guardian angel… but I left her. I was worried about her… I thought about her everyday and I knew how disappointed she would be if she found out. I could almost hear her say it.

"Ren wants to speak to you," Ben opened the wooden board without even knocking… I really needed a lock.

"Alright," I stood up and made my way down the ladder and into another dark room. There was a fire burning wildly in the fireplace. Ren was in a chair while his followers stood around him. I approached him and bowed, "You called for me?" I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Yes, good job today Shun. You've done well like always and you don't disappoint me unlike some of them…" he glared at Jack who didn't look scared at all (Ben and Jack are from Team Anubias incase you guys didn't know. Ben's the big guy and Jack's the little one xD)

"Thank you Ren," I honestly really didn't care if he complimented me or not. My main goal was to stay alive and somehow get out of there.

"Because of your success Shun, you are allowed to come with us to Club Nyght tomorrow," he stared into the flames, "Oh and Shun, could you go get us our dinner from the Misaki Café?" There was no way I was allowed to say no so I just nodded and left the house. The police didn't know about me so I wasn't scared of being seen, neither was Ren. The only person I was scared of seeing was Alice… though it was unlikely I would see her since she stopped working at the café before she went to university. A part of me wanted to see her but if I did… what would I say to her?

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Coming right up," I smiled at the person and headed for the kitchen of the Misaki Café. I got hungry at home and regretted not eating with Ace. Besides, I needed to keep my mind occupy so I wouldn't think about going undercover.

"Hey doesn't this feel like old times?" Julie squealed as she came up to me with a large tray of drinks.

"Yeah… uhh… Julie I think you should be…" before I could finish, the whole tray in her hands dropped on to the ground and the drinks spilt, "… careful…" I finished. Runo who was taking the brawler's orders turned to look at us. Julie and I smiled innocently.

"Julie!" she yelled and rushed over to us. I giggled as Runo started yelling at Julie. I quickly went to get a mop.

"Wow… what happened here?" Dan asked as he scratched his head. Runo punched his arm, "Ow!"

"Can't you see stupid?" she yelled angrily.

"Hey well I'm sorry! You were blocking my view!" he countered.

"Are you calling me fat?" Runo exclaimed. She always jumped to the worse conclusions.

"No… it's nothing like that…" Dan said nervously as he slowly walked back.

"Daniel Kuso!" Runo yelled and chased Dan. Julie started laughing so hard that she fell on to the ground. I tried not to laugh but it was hard to keep in. Even though she was extremely angrily, I still thought it was cute.

"Uhh Runo…" I giggled, "We kind of need Dan alive." Dan got behind me and tried to hide. Runo had gotten a spoon and was going to hit him with it.

"Yeah Runo… I'm important… you need me alive…" Dan smiled innocently. Runo rolled her eyes and ignored him. She put down the spoon and grabbed the mop from my hand. She started mopping the floor while muttering to herself. I nudged Dan.

"Go talk to her," I whispered. He scratched his head and went up to Runo.

"You want some help?" he offered. Runo was about to yell at him again, "Wait! Before you yell I'll go get a bucket of water and some soap!" he ran into the kitchen.

"Runo relax," I giggled. She sat down on a chair. She started to look around and realized everyone was staring at us. They quickly turned away so they wouldn't get injured.

"You and Dan are so cute together!" Julie squealed. Runo glared at her but didn't say anything. We were three immature twenty-four year olds…

"You and Billy don't look bad yourself," I smiled. She started to blush.

"You and Ace are perfect," Runo smirked. I felt my cheeks going red but for some reason I wasn't able to agree… it felt as if we were growing apart… yeah we would go on dates but whenever I ask him to come to my house, he was usually busy… I was probably just paranoid… I snapped out of my thoughts when Julie started getting excited over shopping… I didn't know how that topic came up… I added a few comments now and then but I wasn't paying attention most of the time. I had too much on my mind. I looked out the window and froze… there was a person… his honey brown eyes met mine for a second. I watched him step back and run. I jumped out of my seat.

"Alice! Are you alright?" Runo asked surprised. I ignored her and ran out the door. I scanned the street.

"It was him…" I whispered as I kept looking around desperately.

"Alice, come back in. You're going to catch a cold," Julie stated when she opened the door.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Runo asked worriedly as she approached me. I nodded.

"My eyes were playing tricks on me… let's just go back inside…" I sighed but for some reason I knew it was him… I knew it was my best friend… but why did he run off again? I waited until Julie and Runo went back inside. I scanned the street once more.

"Shun… where are you?" I whispered.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I was staring at the ground the whole time. Even though people didn't know I was the thief, I still felt ashamed. I sniffed the air as I got closer to the café. It smelled wonderful. I was about to open the door when someone caught my eye. I stood there frozen.

"Alice…" I whispered. She looked beautiful… I heard her laughing with Runo and Julie inside... I stood there starring at her. Her orange hair fell perfectly and her soft chocolate brown eyes mesmerized me. I thought she had stopped working here but I guess I was wrong. She turned and looked straight at me. At first I didn't know how to react. I wanted to talk to her but then I remembered who I was… a criminal… she would have been so disappointed. I stepped back from the window and quickly ran to the back of the café. Knowing Alice, she wouldn't go in there at night. I heard the door open.

"It was him…" she whispered… that voice… I could feel her sorrow. I wanted to go up to her and comfort her. I quickly ran off. I didn't want to hear anymore. I missed her so much…

"Alice… I'm so sorry…"

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> There we go! The first chapter! This takes place in the winter =) I just love imagining sweet scenes when it's snowing. It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling =).

**Dan:** Really? Warm?

**Shun:** Fuzzy?

**Me:** Yup =). You don't have a problem with it… right?

**Dan:** No… definitely not…

**Shun: **… what he said…

**Me: **Good =). Anyways, thanks so much for reading! I'll be reading your stories when I finally get time and I'll try updating as soon as possible! Thanks =) Please review and tell me what you think =) See you all next time!


	2. Decision

**Me: **Heyyy! I am sorry! I haven't updated for a longggg timeee! I was busy and will be until probably next week! I'm so sorry! Oh and I've finally got the chance to read some of the stories! I'm not done all of them yet so please just bare with me =)

_**iceecream456**__**: **_I'll try. Thanks for reading =)

_**Maudy Novianti**__**: **_Aw lol it does? =) Thanks. Sorry I couldn't update earlier.

_**Zephyr Dragons**__**: **_Thanks, I'm glad you're liking it so far =)

_**katzike123**__**: **_Lol! Haha yeah… I thought about that but it's alright… missing one meal wouldn't be that bad… I think xD. Thanks.

_**Light-Sakura**__**: **_Well I'm kinda choosing a few endings… I'm not really sure how I want to end it yet… but we'll see =). Thanks.

_**drake0**__**: **_Yeah it's similar. That's the idea I had for… I don't know… months. I'll read it when I get time to. I've got a lot of stories to read and catch up on. So sorry if my reviews a bit late.

_**star bright-708**__**: **_LOL! Exclamation marks! =)

_**Akiko J. Suzuki**__**:**_ Lol! It must be hot there! Eat ice cream! =) or maybe popsicles! =)

_**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore**__**: **_Yeah it's different than Change of Heart but I guess it's kinda based on the same thing =) Thanks =)

_**Zeyla Gale**__**: **_Well I could have made it someone else… it'll still work for my story… you'll have to wait and see. =)

_**shadowwing1994**__**: **_LOL! That is kind of creepy… I had this idea a while ago too. I was deciding whether to write this one first or Change of Heart first. I have another idea now too lol. I've got to wait though. I haven't had time to write or read *Sigh.

**Marucho:** Let me guess… you didn't reread it did you?

**Me:** Well…

**Shun:** You didn't…

**Me:** Hey! You try writing -_-

**Marucho:** Guys… don't start arguing.

**Me:** Fine.

**Shun:** Don't steal my line.

**Me:** Whatever… guys I am sooooo sorry and without further a due, here's the review of last time's chapter!

_Shun's a criminal who is part of Ren's crew._

_Alice's a police that got a job going undercover._

_Alice thinks she sees Shun when she's at the café._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V.<strong>

Everyone sat silently around the large table. Fabia came in with a small smile on her face. She was usually serious but she couldn't keep her smile in this time. I had agreed to go undercover. I thought a lot about it and maybe… just maybe… it would be a good idea. I was still nervous but it's better to try and fail then to not try at all.

"Good morning everyone," Fabia greeted as she sat down. Everyone smiled and greeted her. They were all kind of surprised… since she didn't had her serious face on.

"Fabia? Are you feeling alright?" Baron asked. Dan hit him on the shoulder. I smiled and felt Ace's breath as he chuckled. I smiled at him and he grinned back. He placed his arm around my shoulders, "OW! Maybe we should get a doctor…"

"Baron, I'm fine thank you," Fabia managed not to burst out laughing, "I'm just in a good mood because we've found a way to get close to Ren."

"How?" Runo questioned surprised.

"I've found someone to go undercover," she glanced at me for a moment before she continued, "Alice has agreed to follow Ren…" she waited for them to freak out… but it was silent. They all stared at me with shock faces.

"Alice? Are you serious?" Ace asked. I turned to him. He felt my forehead to check if I was sick. I giggled at his reaction.

"Yeah…" I stated but to tell the truth… I really wasn't sure…

"Alice? Are you crazy?" Julie freaked out.

"Guys really, it's alright. We need to do this," I assured them. They nodded, understanding.

"It's too dangerous. I won't let you," Ace stated.

"Hey don't worry. I mean you guys are all going to be there. Everything's going to be fine," I smiled.

"But Alice..."

"It's alright Ace. It was my choice. I'll deal with the consequences…" I said. He nodded, knowing that nothing would change my mind.

"Now that we have that settle, I need everyone to pitch in and help," Fabia stated, "Ren and his crew will be at Club Nyht today. Alice you'll go and try to get their attention. We'll have cameras around so if anything happens, we'll know."

"How are we going to do that?" Runo asked.

"What if she goes into a room?" Julie added. That made me very nervous. Ace tightened his grip around my shoulders. I felt him tense.

"You see this necklace?" Fabia took out a necklace from her pocket. She showed it to everyone, "In this diamond is a camera. We'll be able to see whatever Alice sees."

"I still don't think it's such a good idea…" Dan said unsure.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I have to agree with Dan," Runo agreed. I sighed.

"Guys really… it's going to be fine…" I smiled. Before anyone could say anything else I stood up, "I think we should get ready…" Fabia nodded.

"Meetings over… Julie and Runo, you go help her pick out something to wear. The rest of you come with me. We need to get the cameras ready," she commanded. Everyone nodded and followed her.

"Be careful…" Ace warned as he pecked me on the cheek. I nodded and watched him leave. Julie and Runo approached me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Julie questioned.

"I'm definitely doing this…" I sighed. They nodded in understanding and we made our way to Julie's house. She had the hugest closet! They were full with clothes, shoes and all these other accessories. I knew it was going to be big but when we got to her room, I still gasped. There were things everywhere. It was like a store but with one sized clothes. There were shoes in one corner and jackets in another.

"Julie…" I started.

"Yeah?"

"You're crazy!" Runo finished. I giggled as they both went through the clothes.

"What are you guys suggesting?" I asked. I knew it was a bad idea since Julie's style was way different than mine.

"I suggest these black high heel boots!" Runo grinned. She tried them on and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She took them off and handed them to me.

"Try them on," she insisted. I sighed and took off my shoes to wear the boots. I walked up to the mirror and nearly tripped.

"I can't walk in them…" I laughed.

"It's going to take a while but you'll get used to them," Julie shouted from the room next door. She came back with a handful of clothes. I shook my head.

"Julie, I'm not wearing that…" I told her. They were all too revealing for my taste.

"Yeah I knew you would say that but you've got to act like a completely different person. Besides you can't be shy if you want to get them to notice you," Julie explained.  
>"But…" I had nothing to say. I knew she was right. It was better to act differently, that way my cover wouldn't be blown.<p>

"Alice, you've got to do this," Runo tried convincing me. She handed me a pair shorts.

"It's winter!" I half yelled… "Oh... sorry…"

"Yeah but it'll look good with this," Julie said, "Besides you'll be wearing a black pair of pantyhose,"

"Why is everything black?" I asked.

"Alice you're going into a club. You've got to look dangerous," Runo growled like a tiger and it made both of us laugh.

"Alright fine…" I sighed.

"Here where the white tank top over this gray one and then put on that black jacket," Julie started handing me things and pushed me into the washroom. I nearly tripped and fell because of the boots. I sighed. I was never asking Julie for clothes advice ever again. I knew it was for the better. I wasn't a great actress and Ren would definitely know if I was a police or not. If this was what we had to do, I'll do it just for the sake of not getting killed and endangering anyone else. I tried on the clothes. It fit perfectly. I struggled to walk without tripping. I opened the door to see both of them staring at me.

"Well?" I asked.

"It's perfect. No one will know who you really are. Alice we've got to work on your smile while we put your make up on," Julie pushed me into a chair.

"Do we have to put make up on?" I sighed.

"Yes. Now Alice, give me a smile," Julie commanded. I smiled.

"It's too sweet. You need to seem dangerous and daring," Runo said. She started to put purple eye shadow on. I felt myself tense. This wasn't me at all. I tried smiling again.

"No. Not like that. You've got to flirt with them," Julie stated.

"Julie this isn't working…" I said the obvious.

"Yeah it's not… we'll just have to wing it," Julie said.

"There I'm done," Runo smiled and gave me a mirror. I didn't look like me anymore. Runo knew I didn't like make up so it was light and that was fine with me.

"So how's it going?" I smiled at the voice and turned to the door. Ace stood there leaning on the door frame. He smirked as he saw me. I stood up and walked to him. Walking in the boots did get easier.

"So… what do you think?" I smiled.

"You look like a tiger," he joked. He placed the necklace with the camera around my neck, "You guys left it in the room."

"I guess we were just too excited," Julie grinned.

"You mean you were too excited," Runo spoke for the both of us. Julie smiled nervously and then shrugged.

"It's almost time," Ace said. I looked at my watch and realized it was seven.

"We're going to be late!" I gasped. Ace laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist. We made our way to the car. I was nervous. What if we messed up? What if I blew my cover before we even started? I sat there nervously… and placed an ear bud in my ear. It was to communicate with Fabia. I stared out at the falling snow… hoping it would work.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

Night clubs were definitely not my thing. We were in a room that Ren booked for the night. There were girls sitting next to us who tried to flirt and makes us buy more drinks… it was disgusting… there clothes were way too revealing and none of them was like Alice.

"So Shun… going anywhere tonight?" the girl named Chris smirked (She's from Team Sellon) and wrapped her arms around my neck and started to play with my hair. I growled under my breath and gently pushed her away.

"Chris sweetheart, go light on him. It's his first time here," Ren stated as he wrapped his arm around Sellon… another one of those girls. There were so many things to do for a living and they chose this?

"I'm going to go outside to get a drink," I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Good idea Shun. See if you can grab any other girls," Ren smirked and stroked Sellon's hair. She smirked as well and pecked him on the cheek. I wanted to gag so I quickly left the room. It was disgusting… those short skirts and way too revealing tops… Alice wouldn't ever do that. I went to the bar and ordered a cup of juice. I didn't drink… just because I knew my angel wouldn't like it. I finished the juice and walked around the club. People were dancing and some were drunk. I tried to stay away from those ones.

"Give up for our dance team!" the DJ yelled into the microphone. I leaned against the counter to watch. Loud music started to play and the platform in the middle of the club was filled with smoke. A second later there were people with masks on dancing. I counted five of them. Then one of them started to sing. It was a voice that I couldn't forget… it was so soft yet it matched the powerful song… it was so familiar. I thought harder. I stared at the girl. Unlike the other girls, she had a pair of shorts on and a tank top instead of those shirts that showed your waist. She seemed so cautious… I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She looked stunning yet I didn't know how she looked or who she was. She turned and saw me… for that second… she seemed stunned… I waited until the song ended. All five of them walked off… probably to go flirt with other guys now… I followed the singer but I soon lost her in the crowd.

"Hey hot-shot," a girl started wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I'm not interested…" I answered knowing what she would ask. I heard her pout and ignored her as she left. I scanned the club for the singer… she sounded so familiar. I looked around a while longer and finally spotted her near the counter, where I was a few minutes ago. I approached her and wrapped my arms around her waist. It was an instinct… I knew it was wrong yet I couldn't let go.

"Who are you…?" I whispered. I heard her gasp.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I stiffened as I felt someone wrap there arms around my waist.

"Alice relax…" Fabia said through the walkie talkie. I sighed and then I heard the voice… that voice.

"Who are you…?" he whispered. I gasped as I realized Shun found me. I saw him when I was dancing and looking for Ren. I didn't know what to say.

"Alice lie… tell him your name is Valencia," Fabia commanded. I felt Shun slowly turn to face me. His arms never left my waist. He slowly took off the mask I was wearing. I heard him gasp as he dropped the mask on to the floor. I heard people whistling as they passed by me. I felt goose bumps on my arms.

"Alice?" he said shocked. So much for lying…

"Alice you've… got…" Fabia couldn't finish. The connection broke. I stood there unsure of what to do.

"Shun… look I can explain…" I didn't want him to leave but I really had no explanation.

"Alice… but why would you work here? What happened?" he asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you? You left me!" I felt tears falling down my cheeks. Shun noticed and wrapped his hands around my waist. I wrapped mine around his neck and hugged him. I completely forgot about going undercover. I started to sob in his chest. He gave me a warm feeling… a feeling that not even Ace could give me.

"I'm sorry… I had to… you've got to leave right now," he said quickly. I wiped the tears away and playfully pouted.

"Not until you tell me what happened," I stated.

"Well you see, he decided to join us," I turned around to see Ren… I took a step back. I had never seen him up close before… it was always in pictures or videos. I sighed and let go of Shun. I knew I needed to put the plan into action.

"Well who's this cutie here," Ren smirked. I attempted to smirk but it probably seemed like a smile. I put one hand on his shoulder and with my other hand; I tilted his head down so we could make more eye contact, "Shun, why don't you introduce me to your friend." I wanted to gag. His breath smelled like beer and alcohol. How did he know Shun? What was happening? I felt Shun tense behind me. I placed my head on Ren's chest and looked at Shun. I mouthed the words "Follow my plan". Ren didn't notice. Shun gave a slight nod.

"This is my sister Alice," Shun introduced. I closed my eyes and sighed as I realized he wasn't supposed to know my real name. I didn't blame Shun for it though.

"Shun, you never told me you had a sister," Ren acted shocked and started to stroke my hair.

"There's a lot of things I haven't told you…" I heard Shun mutter. Ren ignored the comment and placed his arm around my waist.

"Let's go back to the room and see if you've got the right material to be one of us," Ren said. I kept leaning into him. It was easier than I thought it would be. I didn't even have to ask to join his crew. I knew Shun still trusted me, since he was helping me but… did I trust him? We stopped at a door. Ren pushed it open and we both walked inside. There were a few other guys. They started to whistle once they saw me. I stood there uncomfortably.

"Wow Ren, where did you get that hottie?" one of them asked.

"Lync, he has his ways," another one said.

"This is Shun's sister, Alice. Let's test her and see if she'll be able to help us," Ren gave them a sly smile. He walked to a chair and patted the seat next to him. I sat down and took in my surroundings… let's just hope the cameras were still working…

**Shun's P.O.V.**

Why was Alice doing this? I knew it was all just an act… but why? I could tell she was frightened. She sat stiffly beside Ren. I wanted to pull her away from him. I wanted her to be in my arms. I wanted everything to be the way it used to be. She's going to find out I'm a criminal… I stood in a corner and closed my eyes. I needed to think this through carefully.

"So Alice, I bet you're interested in finding out about our plans. Your brother has really done a great job… he stole diamonds without getting caught. That's something you definitely don't get everyday," Ren grinned. I felt Alice's eyes on me. I opened mine to meet hers. There was shock… disappointment and most of all confusion…

"He did?" she hid the disappointment in her voice.

"Yes, he's one of our best," Ren continued.

"Well I want to be just like him," she smiled at Ren. That beautiful smile…

"Well then… if that's really the case… then how about we head to my place," Ren suggested. I knew he didn't completely trust Alice yet and she probably knew it too. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought herself closer to him. I watch her whisper something in his ear that made him laugh. I wanted to wipe that smile off his face. I rolled up my fists as he wrapped his arms around her waist. I watched as he carried her in his arms.

"Some sister you've got there," Shadow complimented.

"She's sure something," Volt added. I sighed ignoring them. I needed to talk to Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> I tried making the scene seem like it was actually at one of those clubs. I've never been to one since I think I'm under age and I don't think I want to be in one. I just watch television so hopefully it wasn't that bad.

**Shun:** How could you make Alice flirt with Ren?

**Alice:** It's just a story…

**Shun:** Still!

**Me:** Oooo someone's getting protective =) Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate it and once again I'm sorry. I'll try updating the next chapter as soon as possible. Please review and tell me what you think =) See you all next time! Thanks =)


	3. Lies

**Me: **Heyyyyy everyone! I'm sooooo sorry for not being able to update earlier again! The thing is, I have summer school. It isn't that I failed a course or anything. It's just a good idea to take it that's all and they're squishing everything in a month! So I'm sorry I didn't get time to write this.

_**Light-Sakura**__**: **_Lol that's good! At least I know I'm not that far away from how they're supposed to act. =) Thanks.

_**Maudy Novianti**_: Awww thanks hehe =) Glad you liked the chapter! Sorry is was so late though…

_**xxfadedscars97xx**__**:**_ Thanks =)

_**katzike123**__**: **_Haha I'm trying to keep the flirting to a limit at the same time making it seem like a club =). Thanks =)

_**Akiko J. Suzuki**__**: **_LOL! Five ice cream cones? Haha, I like ice cream too. I ate a popsicle today =) Thanks.

_**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore**__**: **_LOL yeah. He is kind of scary right now but most bad guys are scary… well I think they are… anyways thanks =)

_**AliceXShunMEGAFan17**__**: **_I actually don't know why I decided to use Ren but now my ideas are fitting well with it… so I guess it's a good thing? Yeah Ren is a good guy but he's scary too. I just like Ren more than Anubias. Anubias reminds me of Hydron… anyways thanks =)

_**drake0**__**: **_Haha… sorry I couldn't read your next few chapters xD. I'm still kind of busy so it'll probably have to wait for a while… anyways, thanks =)

_**Zeyla Gale:**_ Yeah… I didn't have time to reread everything…. Hehe… thanks for reading it anyway…

_**Starbright-708**__**: **_AWWWWW THANKS! =) LOL

_**FrappuccinoKelly**__**: **_Aww thanks =)

**Shun:** You've got to start updating earlier…

**Me:** I know! Don't make me feel bad…

**Shun:** You've got to start updating earlier

**Me: **Okay!

**Shun:** You've got…

**Me:** If you continue your sentence I will hit you with this plastic hammer!

**Shun: **…

**Me:** Thank you… so anyways, I'm not going to hold you guys back anymore. Here's the little review! Enjoy!

_Alice announces she is going undercover._

_Runo and Julie help her get dress._

_She finds Shun at the club._

_Alice's ear bud broke so she couldn't hear Fabia anymore._

_Ren was with Shun but Alice doesn't realize Shun was the one who stole everything… well not yet at least…_

_They all go to Ren's house._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V.<strong>

I got out of the car with Ren's arms still around me. I made a mental note of the street and number we were at. It was dark and there were a lot of trees… it gave me goose bumps.

"Before I'll show you around, Shun will take you to his room. I'm sure you guys won't mind sharing," Ren stated.

"O-Oh no, I'm not staying…" I stammered. He smirked.

"Why not? You'll like it here. Shun go take her upstairs," Ren commanded once the door was open. Shun didn't bother to check if I was following him. I knew he knew I was behind him. The floorboards creaked as I walked after him. It was hard to tell where we were going. It was so dark.

"Watch your step," his voice startled me. I watched as he climbed up a wooden ladder and pushed the door up. It opened and I climbed up after him. Once I was up, I closed the board so we could have some privacy. I knew he was angry with me. He sat on the ledge of the window. I walked cautiously towards him.

"Why are you here?" he growled. I stopped. I watched as he sighed. He stood up and closed the distance between us. What he did next surprised me. He wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't react to it at first. He let go, "I'm sorry."

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He turned away from me. I rested my hand on his cheek. He held on to my hand. His hand was cold. I gasped as I suddenly realized he was part of Ren's crew. It was so obvious yet I didn't think about it before, "Shun… you wouldn't…"

"Well I did. That's who I am! I want you to leave!" he half yelled angrily. I was shocked. He didn't dare look at me.

"Shun are you crazy? Do you know how much I've missed you?" I questioned. I started to get irritated. What was he thinking?

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I hated hurting Alice. She was so delicate and innocent. I had no choice. There was no way I could change what I've been doing for the past few years. I wanted to tell her I missed her too. I wanted to tell her I loved her… even after we've been separated for years.

"No I'm not crazy and I don't care if you miss me. What I do is my choice. I want you to leave and never come back looking for me," I stated bluntly. I didn't make eye contact with her. It would only make it worse.

"Where was the guy I used to know…" she whispered. That made me look up. We stared into each other's eyes. I realized she was crying.

"Alice… don't cry…" I said softly. I wiped her tears away but she pushed my hand away from her.

"I… I… I don't' know who you are!" she stammered. I watched her pull open the door and leave the attic. I wanted to stop her from leaving me but it would be better if she did. I didn't want to drag her into the mess I was in. I sat on the ledged of my window and watched her figure slowly disappear. I heard a loud knock on my door and knew I had some lying to do…

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I ran through the streets. It was freezing cold. I wiped my eyes even though it was pointless. Tears kept falling. I couldn't believe someone could change so much in only a few years. I couldn't believe that my best friend was a criminal. I couldn't believe I was trying to arrest not only Ren, but him as well. I slowed down and started to walk. Crying made it hard to breathe. I stopped and leant on the wall of a small café. I had to catch my breath and relax. I don't know how long I stayed there but I snapped out of it when my phone rang. It was Ace.

"Hey Ace," I tried sounding happy but it didn't work.

"Hi Alice. Where are you? We're worried sick," he said not noticing how upset I sounded. Shun would have noticed… I started walking again.

"I'm almost home. I'll call everyone as soon as I get back. Can you come over?" I questioned. I really needed someone to comfort me. I turned around a corner and froze. Ace was there but most importantly he was with another girl…

"Sorry angel, I'm busy tonight," he apologized.

"Oh… busy with what? Maybe I can help," I challenged. The girl was leaning against the wall while Ace stood in front of her. I watched as she wrapped her arms around him and glaring at him. She was probably telling him to hang up. I watched as he ran his fingers through her short orange hair and I heard her giggle softly.

"I just have to do something for Fabia. That's all," he lied. I was sick of guys lying to me.

"I didn't know doing something for Fabia involved cheating…" I said quietly. I watched him tense. He looked around and his eyes finally landed on me. I turned off my phone and shook my head slightly. I should have known why he didn't come visit me as often.

"Alice!" he yelled. I turned around and ran. I knew he would catch up with me. I felt his warm arms around my body, "Don't go! Let me explain…" He turned me so I would meet his eyes.

"There's nothing left to explain…" I cried.

"Ace, what's going on?" the girl he was with came up to us.

"Mira, I'll come pick you up later," Ace stated. Mira didn't seem so happy about it but left anyway.

"Let go of me. Look, I don't want to hear it. I don't want…" I couldn't continue as he forced his lips on to mine. I struggled and pushed him away from me.

"Alice, she's nothing compared to you," he said and held on to my wrists.

"Ace… I'm sorry… I don't want to share my boyfriend with any other girl… it's over," I whispered not meeting his gaze.

"No Alice, I'll break up with her. I won't see her ever again. I promise…" he begged.

"I'm sorry Ace. It's not going to happen… I know you too well and yet you don't know my half as well…" I explained. I pulled my hands gently away, "Sorry…" I left him standing there and away. I didn't realize I was crying again until I felt the cold wind. It was late when I finally got home. I had twenty-seven new messages on the phone. They were mostly from Runo and Julie and a few from Fabia. None of them was from Ace… It's like he never actually cared and I couldn't believe I didn't find out sooner. The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Oh my gosh Alice! Why didn't you cal us? Do you know how worried we are?" Julie squealed on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry Julie, I just came back. Where are you guys?" I asked curiously.

"We're at the office right now? You want to come? Well actually you need to come… and so does Ace. He's not here. Maybe he can pick you up." Julie suggested. I bit my lip.

"Uhh Julie… we broke up…" I said quietly. I decided I had cried enough for one day so I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself.

"Alice… I'm sorry to hear that. You guys were so perfect though…" Julie said.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. He just wasn't the one… I'll come right now, see you soon," I hung up and took another deep breath to avoid crying. I looked at the clock, it was almost twelve. I quickly went up to my room and changed into something comfortable. A pair of jeans with a long sleeved plaid button up and a tank top under it. I looked at myself once and put my hair in a pony tail. Then I quickly washed the make-up off my face. I sighed and quickly got my jacket and left the house. I decided to take the bus since it would give me less time to think about both of them. It didn't work. Once I sat down on the bus, I thought about Ace. Despite the fact that he lied to me, I couldn't feel angry at him. And Shun… I wasn't mad at him either. I was disappointed and shocked. I decided I wasn't going to tell anyone yet. We've all got enough on our minds. I got off the bus and entered the police station (I know how when people are undercover, they have to stay away from it but lets just pretend she's allowed… =)). It was dark but I knew my way to the office. When I got up there, I entered the room. Everyone was on computers typing or reading something from Ren's file.

"Hey guys…" I smiled… well tried to.

"Alice! We were so worried!" Runo exclaimed as she came to hug me. Julie soon joined.

"Alice, are you hurt?" Fabia asked concerned.

"No I'm fine. It might be a while before I go back though… it kind of scared me a bit…" I admitted. Fabia nodded.

"We'll try again on Friday. Alice you've got to write down what happened since the connection on the ear buds broke. You have until next week," Fabia stated.

"No problem," I said, "So what did you guys find out?"

"Oh… umm… not much…" Fabia stammered. I looked at her suspiciously but stopped after a while. There were too many things to worry about.

"Alice, come I want to show you something," Runo stated and dragged me into the conference room. Julie followed. Once we were inside, she quickly shut the door.

"Guys I'm really tired…" I said trying to get out of whatever plan they had.

"Alice what happened between you and Ace?" Runo asked curiously.

"You guys were so perfect together!" Julie exclaimed. I shook my head. I sat on the table which was in the middle of the room.

"I… well… I saw him cheating…" I mumbled.

"He what?" they both screamed at the same time.

"I'm going to kill him!" Runo threatened angrily. She pulled the door open and ran out. Julie and I stood there surprised.

"We've got to get her!" Julie shouted as she ran after her. I sighed and ran after Julie.

"Runo, calm down!" I said as she got into the elevator. Julie placed her foot between the doors before it closed. I sighed and went into the elevator. Runo stood there pouting.

"What?" she asked angrily.

"What do you think you're doing?" Julie questioned as she tried to breathe.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to slap the guy into outer space!" Runo yelled.

"Runo relax. It already happened. We can't do anything about it," I tried to convince her but knowing Runo, she wouldn't believe me. The more I thought about it, the better I was feeling. Maybe it was a good idea we broke up.

"Yeah, Runo. You can't just break his door down and attack him," Julie reasoned. The elevator opened and I held on to Runo's arm incase she suddenly took off again.

"Well… I'm going to knock and then attack him," she said seriously and pulled her arm away from me. We followed her out of the building, "Are you guys going to come or not?"

"We're not and you're not either," I sighed, "Runo, it's really nothing. I'm fine. Let's not make it such a big deal…" She ignored me and walked to her car. She opened the door and Julie closed it.

"Runo you've got to calm down," Julie said.

"How can I? That jerk cheated on my best friend!" she yelled and opened the door again. She got inside. I opened the back door and lightly pushed Julie in before Runo could leave. I jumped in quickly and Runo started to drive, "I thought you guys didn't want to come."

"We don't but we're not going to get you arrested," Julie stated. I sat there quietly while they bickered. In a way, I wanted to see Ace again. After all, we have been dating for a long time. Maybe he's been cheating since we started to date… it made me feel stupid. I couldn't believe I didn't find out earlier. I wonder why he didn't just break up with me. I didn't realize we were there until I heard two doors slam shut. I got out of the car. Julie was still trying to stop Runo from going.

"Runo stop. He's not even home and it's pointless. We broke up and I don't want to get back together," I admitted.

"Alice sometimes you've got to go for it when you want something," she stated. Runo didn't believe me. I sighed as I watched her knock on the door. She seemed calmer now and I was hoping Ace wasn't home. I crossed my fingers but the door soon opened. Runo was about to yell but stopped when she saw Ace at the door with a black eye.

"Oh my gosh!" I panicked and ran to check if he was alright. I lightly touched his eye. He flinched, "Sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry," he apologized. I let my hand slide off his face but he lightly gripped it and kept it there. I stared at him… not sure how I should react.

"I…" I started but then I gasped as Runo punched his other eye, "Runo!"

"You don't deserve her you jerk!" Runo yelled in his face. Ace placed his hand on the eye Runo just hit.

"Let me look at it…" I offered. I didn't wait for an answer. I removed his hand from his eye and knew it was going to be bruised as well. He held on to my hand but I slid it away from him. I didn't trust him anymore… I couldn't trust him anymore, "I'm sorry Ace…" I turned away and walked off before he could see me cry. I felt a pair of warm arms around me.

"I know I messed up… don't go please… just give me another chance…" he begged. I didn't want to turn around. My vision got blurry as tears started to pour down my cheeks. I bit my lip so I wouldn't sob but he probably knew since my body was shaking, "Please… you're my angel remember?" I tried not to let it get to me.

"I'm not anyone's angel… not anymore…" I whispered between sobs. I needed him to think I don't care anymore… I wanted him to think I didn't need him… I felt his arms drop and I made a run for it. I didn't look back. A bus came by just in time and I got on. I didn't care where I went. I just wanted to get out of there.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Guys I know this is shorter than you deserve. I just didn't have time. I'm sorry.

**Runo: **All men are jerks… grrr

**Dan:** Hey! At least I'm not *grins innocently

**Runo:** Let me hit you

**Dan: **What?

**Runo:** Let me hit you!

**Dan:** NO!

**Me:** Guys… don't' argue here please…

**Dan and Runo:** NO!

**Me:** Aren't they just adorable together? Hehe let's hope they didn't hear that… once again I'm really sorry. I'll try updating sooner. Thanks for all your support! I really appreciate it! Please review and comment and I'll read your stories as soon as I find time! Bye!


	4. You Care?

**Me: **HEYYYYYYYYY! Woo-hoo! I updated earlier! =) Hehe… well thanks to all those who reviewed last time!

_**drake0**__**: **_Yeah oh well *sigh. I'll check on your story and thanks for your review =)

_**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore**__**: **_Lol yeah it kind of was… that's what exams and studying do to you, sad chapters xD. Hehe… thanks for your review =)

_**Akiko J. Suzuki**__**: **_Yeah but I'm sure a lot of men aren't… it just so happens that Ace is xD. Don't be sorry, your spelling was fine =) Thanks for taking the time to read it even though you are in a hurry.

_**Light-Sakura**__**: **_Haha writing about Runo is fun especially when it's her hitting someone else =). Yeah I'm pretty sure things will turn out fine =). Thanks for your review =)

_**Maudy Novianti**__**: **_Thanks so much for your patience. Aww that was nice and thanks for your review =)

_**shadowwing1994**__**: **_Lol! Shun finally has an ally besides Dan xD. Well I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for your review! =)

_**flippy17**__**: **_Lol that was sweet of you to review all my chapters =) You seem to be liking it and I'm glad =) Thanks for your reviews =)

_**Starbright-708**__**: **_Haha well at least Ace has Mira… well not really… she's the one who punched his other eye hehe xD. Anyways thanks for your review! =)

**Shun: **Finally…

**Alice:** Shun! She's trying her best.

**Dan:** Yeah Shun listen to your girlfriend *laughs

**Runo:** And you listen to yours *glares at Dan. Where's my hairband?

**Dan:** Uhh… I used it to tie the chips bag because I didn't finish it…

**Me:** That's a first… =) Anyways, I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter! Here's the little review from last time:

_Shun pretended to be mean to Alice._

_Alice found Ace flirting with Mira._

_They broke up._

_Runo and Julie heard and they got angry._

_Runo was out of control and gave Ace a black eye._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V.<strong>

I yawned and then checked my alarm clock. It was still dark and I was expecting it to be early but instead, my clock had no numbers on it. I got up from my bed and peeked through my curtains. I gasped as the snow fell heavily from the sky. There was a blizzard going on. I sighed as I went to brush my teeth and washed my face. I went back to my room and lied on my bed. Everything that happened yesterday… seemed like it was a dream… I knew I didn't have to work today so I just wore a tank top and a pair of sweatpants. I went downstairs and got my cell phone. I called just incase I was wrong. The phone rang for a long time.

"Hello, this is Wardington's Police Station. How may I help you?" the woman asked nicely. She knew it was me since they had caller ID so she sounded very calm.

"Hey Chan," I greeted, "Fabia's department has a day off today right?"

"Yeah, lucky for you," she sighed. I heard someone yelling in the background, "I have to go before my boss comes in. Bye!"

"Bye," I smiled and ended the call. It was great. I had a whole day to just relax. I decided to light up the fireplace which took nearly half an hour. I sat on the sofa and held my legs close to me as I laid my head on the large pillow. I wonder what Shun was doing… wait… why should I care? I tried to convince myself that Shun was gone for good and I was a police which meant that I was responsible for arresting criminals… including him… it didn't work. I couldn't lie to myself. He meant too much to me. Is that why I'm getting over Ace so quickly? We've been dating for so long… yet it didn't seem like I could trust him but once I saw Shun… my heart felt like it was racing. _Ding Dong_. The doorbell made me jump (yeah the doorbell is battery powered =)). I got off the sofa unwillingly and then went to answer the door. I looked out the window to see who it was. I froze there shocked. I took a deep breath and finally got the door to unlock.

"Shun… what are you doing here?" I questioned nervously. I kept a safe distance away from him.

"You didn't move…" he whispered. I didn't know what he was talking about until he mentioned how much the house didn't change.

"You can come in… well you know… if you want to…" I offered hopefully. I tried to avoid his gaze but he made it so hard. He looked as beautiful as ever. His honey brown eyes were stunning and the shirt he wore showed his muscles well. I felt myself blush as I realized I was staring at him.

"I always loved it when you did that…" he whispered and stepped into the house. He knew this house by heart and could go anywhere with his eyes closed. I followed him inside and offered him a seat on the couch.

"I'll go get you some hot chocolate," I smiled and then went into the kitchen. What was I doing? I invited a criminal in my house! He didn't even like me anymore… but then why was he here? I got out the can of chocolate powder and tried forcing the lid open but it didn't work. I tugged on it harder and then felt a warm pair of hands on mine.

"Here, let me help you," Shun suggested. He stood behind and I could feel myself blush again as I felt his body touched mine. His voice was soothing and his warm breath on my neck sent chills down my back. I felt him laugh under his breath at my reaction. He lightly took the can out of my hands and opened it.

"Thanks," I muttered under my breath… I knew it was wrong for me to be with him yet I couldn't help it. I poured the hot water into the two cups.

"Hey careful, the cups are going to spill," Shun warned me. I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly stopped pouring. The water reached all the way to the edge of the cup.

"Oops… sorry about that…" I apologized.

"No, I'm sorry…" he stated. I stared at him with confusion written all over my face, "I'm sorry for acting so cold towards you. I was just a bit surprised…"

**Shun's P.O.V.**

There I was, lying to her again. I was surprised but I mostly wanted to protect her. I tried to stop thinking about my angel but it was just too hard. What can I say? Humans are selfish… and I'm human. I just couldn't stay away from her… especially not after being so close to her again. It was like a dream… I dream I've been having for so long… but in my dream we didn't argue…

"Oh… it's alright," her mood seemed to brighten as she smiled beautifully at me. Alice was like a drug… someone I must have. If she died, I would to. If she went crazy, I would too. I took both of the cups and placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch. She followed me and we both sat down. She kept distance between us.

"So… how have you been?" I asked carefully. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. She kept staring at her cup. She looked so delicate and I felt guilty. What was I thinking? Coming here? Like I said before, I knew it was selfish but I could live with that… but watching her being nervous made me realize that it would never be the same way it was again… She was going to be hurt over and over again and I couldn't let that happen. I stood up carefully and made my way to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked innocently. I stopped in my tracks.

"Somewhere not here," I stated. I reached for the handle but I felt a warm pair of hands on mine.

"Don't go… please Shun?" she begged, "Just stay a little longer…" Her warm breath gave me goose bumps.

"Alice," I sighed, "Do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do," she whispered. I turned away from her because one look at those beautiful chocolate brown eyes would freeze me, "You're my best friend… one who I will always forgive…" I felt myself tense as she said those words. I could feel her react to it as she hugged me from behind.

"Alice…" I started but she shushed me quietly.

"You're the most important person in my life…you've been with me through hard times and I'll stay with through yours…you're my protector and I'm your angel… no matter what happens, that will never change…" I turned to face her and realized she was crying. I wiped the tears away gently with my thumb. She was gripping on my arms incase I ran. It didn't matter if her grip wasn't strong, at that moment, I wanted to stay.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you… I'm so sorry for causing you pain… I'm so sorry for everything I've done," I apologized. She just shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault," she smiled despite the pain I could see in her eyes.

"It was. I left you…" I whispered.

"You're back now… and that's all that matters," she smiled again and wrapped her arms around my neck to hug me. I hugged her back and cherished every second of that. Her scent was amazing… actually everything about her was amazing, "How about you stay with me for now? Don't go back to Ren. He won't know you're here."

"That will endanger you. I can't do that," I said pulling back from her. She gave me a small frown.

"Please… just one night," she begged again. I sighed. I knew she would win. I just nodded and a small smile appeared on her face again. She held my hand and tugged me back to the couch. We sat down beside each other. This time it was different. It was comfortable. She laid her head on my chest. I started to run my fingers through her hair. It was perfect except for the fact that Ren was going to come looking for me. I knew he would… or maybe he wouldn't care… making myself feel better wasn't going to change the facts. I cuddled her closer to me. It felt like a dream to be with her again. Her cell phone rang and it startled me. She jumped and quickly recovered as she answered the call.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Snuggling close to Shun felt amazing. I knew I would be in a huge amount of trouble if the others found out he was working for Ren. I couldn't tell them. I felt guilty as I realized I would have to lie to them. Shun deserved a second chance, didn't he? It wasn't really his fault. My cell phone rang and I jumped. I sighed as I read the caller ID and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said pretending I didn't know who he was… well I was kind of hoping it wasn't him. Shun gave me a look as if to ask who it was. I tried ignoring him.

"Hey Alice… I'm so sorry. I really want you back. I was a jerk and it was wrong. I should have told you earlier. I shouldn't have done what I did. I was selfish. I was..." Ace said all in one breath but I cut him off.

"Ace… it's over. We can still be great friends," I said trying to cheer him up. I felt Shun growl under his breath once he heard me say it's over and we cans till be friends.

"But Alice! I really do love you. Mira's nothing compared to you! I love you!" he kept begging. Didn't the black eye teach him anything? I really didn't want Shun to listen to what was happening. He tapped me on the shoulder and held up his hand for my phone.

"Shun, it's alright," I whispered hoping that Ace wouldn't hear. Luckily he didn't, "You were happy with Mira. You don't have to do this just to make me happy as well. I'll be fine," I stated comfortingly. Shun was all I need in my life.

"Alice I love you and I won't stop telling you this until you take me back. I'm going to come over right now," he said and then hung up.

"Wait Ace!" I said to no one and the hung up. I sighed. Shun stood there glaring me… well mostly at my phone.

"Who was that?" he asked carefully so he wouldn't upset me. Jealousy and worry was written all over his face.

"My ex-boyfriend…" I said carefully. He gripped on to my shoulders.

"You had a boyfriend and never told me?" he asked surprised.

"Shun… I just saw you again now besides we broke up," I explained. He didn't relax.

"Anyone who dares hurt you will pay," he muttered between his teeth. I quickly hugged him around the waist and placed my hands on his shoulders so he couldn't run.

"Please don't. Runo already gave him a black eye," I whispered, "Besides, he really did care at one point…"

"What did he do?" he said angrily though he seemed like he wanted to laugh at the black eye part. I squeezed him harder so he wouldn't be so mad. I heard him sigh and then felt him wrap his arms around me, "Please tell me…"

"Well…" I started and thought carefully about what I was going to say, "Umm… I saw him with another girl…" I didn't tell him about the flirting.

"With another girl eh? I think I can handle him," he let go of me and then smirked.

"Don't hurt him okay?" I stared at him and waited for his reaction.

"I'm not going to hurt him… I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kick him off the face of the earth!" he yelled angrily. I stood there shocked. I took his hands in mine.

"Shun… I know you're used to the life with Ren, telling you to do crimes and everything but you can't do that. It's wrong. I don't want you to go to jail," I told him. He took his hands away from mine.

"So what if I do? You probably wouldn't care. You have Ace and I bet there are hundreds of other guys who wished to be with you! I'm probably not important anymore besides who would want to go out with a criminal," he pouted angrily. I couldn't help but smile. He was jealous which meant he still cared.

"Shun, don't be jealous," I teased.

"Who said I was jealous?" he said still not looking at me. I giggled at his reaction.

"You know I care and you know you mean a lot to me," I smiled. He looked at me surprised.

"Really? You don't like the jerk more than me?" he questioned. I shook my head.

"Of course not," I stated obviously. The first step to helping Shun change from a criminal is having him know that people loved him… well in this case I loved him. _Ding Dong._ Ace was here already… I froze. Fabia saw Shun before… which meant Ace did too… "Shun you've got to hide… because I don't want him losing control." I pushed Shun into my room and locked it before he could say anything. I went to open the door calmly.

"Hi Ace…" he gripped on to my wrists and pushed me against the door which slammed loudly against the wall.

"Alice, please give me another chance," he begged. His eyes were both bruised badly and they looked like it hurt a lot. He looked like a mess and must have been crying. I felt horrible but his grip started to hurt me.

"Let… go… Ace," I struggled as he tried to kiss me. He was stronger and soon got my hands pinned on top of my head. He came closer and locked my legs between his knees. I kept trying to pull my hands out of his grip. He was out of control.

"I love you Alice…" he said and forced his lips on to mine. He pushed hard against my lips so I couldn't turn my head. I had no where to go. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. How could Ace do this to me? He stopped when he ran out of air and started to pant. He didn't let go of me but his grip was weaker. I quickly pulled free and slapped him. He touched his cheek with his hand shocked.

"How could you?" I cried. He stepped back scared. I dropped to the ground and started to cry. I held on to my knees tightly.

"I… I don't know… I-I'm sorry… I just couldn't h-help i-it…" he stuttered. I felt him touch my arm and I crawled back still scared. He tried again and I stood up and started pushing him out.

"Stay away from me! I don't ever want to see you again Ace Grit!" I slammed the door shut and dropped to my knees again. I was crying harder now. How could he? Why would he do that? I felt someone touch me and I backed up all the way to the door. I relaxed when I saw Shun.

"Shun…" I quickly hugged him and sobbed into his chest. He was tense at first but then he relaxed.

"My angel… don't cry…" he rubbed his hand on my back to soothe me. He didn't ask me what happened. All he did was comfort me… that was all I need.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Sad chapter… for some reason, winter makes me feel warm and fuzzy but it's also a good time for stories to have a sad plot… I don't know why… it just feels like it.

**Runo: **Ace shame on you for hurting Alice!

**Ace:** Hey calm down! It's just a story!

**Runo:** Grrr…

**Alice:** Runo don't hit him.

**Runo:** Fine.

**Me:** Aw poor Ace. I don't think he wants a black eye on top of another one. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I can't believe I updated! LOL! =) Well thanks for all your support and patience! Please review and comment! I'll try to update soon. Thanks. See you all next time! =)


	5. I care enough to leave

**Me: **HIIIIII! Aww guys thanks for all the reviews! You don't know how happy it makes me xD. I feel like a four year old getting ice cream lol! Anyways, thanks =).

_**xxfadedscars97xx**__**: **_Hehe maybe they'll confess to each other in this chapter… or maybe the next… or maybe never… =P. Well I'm glad you liked it! When I started to write, I couldn't stop so I'm pretty sure my next chapter will come up soon =). Well I'm hoping xD. Thanks for your review =).

_**Light-Sakura**__**: **_Yeah I do feel bad for him and that's why everything's going to be better for him in this chapter! =) Thanks for your review!

_**flippy17**__**:**_ I'm really glad you like it. Hehe the last part xD. Yeah I tie it with a rubber band so that's where I got it from LOL. Thanks for you review! =)

_**Akiko J. Suzuki**__**: **_Haha! Red alert xD! Thanks for reading! =)

_**Maudy Novianti**__**: **_Lol you're really into romance aren't you? =) I am too. It's soooo sweet and cute! Haha anyways thanks for your review! =)

_**InnocentDiamond**__**: **_He might… who knows? =P Even I'm not sure yet lol. Wellt hanks for your review! =)

_**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore**__**:**_ I know… I feel bad for all of them too… and I'm writing the story LOL. Haha thanksf or your review! =)

_**katzike123**__**: **_Don't worry about it =). I know you're trying and my summer's busy too so I understand. Thanks for your review! =)

**Alice:** I'm kind of surprised Dan or Shun isn't here…

**Julie:** Yeah me too… let's go shopping!

**Me: **Right now?

**Julie:** Yeah!

**Alice:** Julie… the story's about to start…

**Julie:** We can do that later! I heard there's a 50% off sale!

**Me:** … You mean you're going to miss my story for clothes…

**Julie:** Well…

**Alice:** Julie…

**Julie:** Fine. I guess I can wait…

**Me:** Thanks you =). Well I better start the story! Here's the little review for last time's chapter! Enjoy =).

_Shun decides to go to Alice's house to see if she moved and to apologize to her._

_Alice invites him in and things get sort out._

_Ace comes and forcefully kisses Alice._

_Shun comforts her._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's P.O.V.<strong>

I lied on the bed with my hands behind my head and Alice's head on my chest. She was crying all night and wouldn't let me leave her. Not that I wanted to anyway. She looked stunning even when she was asleep. Her hands gripped weakly on my shirt. I didn't want to wake her up so I just lied there and stared at her. She told me what happened and I would have gone to his house and killed him if Alice wasn't begging me to stay… besides I didn't know where he lived… I couldn't help but smile as I watched my angel sleep. She was just so beautiful. Her messy orange curls hung amazingly and framed her face perfectly. I sighed and then she moved. She yawned and then opened her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," I apologized. She shook her head.

"It's alright," she smiled. Her voice was like music to my ears. She sat up and then stretched. I sat up as well and got off the bed, "Here." She passed me a towel, some soap, a toothbrush and toothpaste. I left her so she could get ready as well. I went to use the washroom in the basement. The hot water felt nice. It's been a while since I was allowed to take a warm shower. The water I had at Ren's was always freezing. I actually felt like I belonged here. It felt like home… something I haven't felt in years. I couldn't believe Alice was so forgiving… well I always knew she was but come on, I'm a criminal! Isn't she scared? I turned off the water and got out. Just then I heard Alice knock on the door.

"Wait a second Alice," I said as I wrapped the towel around my waist. I opened the door to find her standing there with clothes. I stared at her shocked, "You still had my clothes?"

"Well… yeah…" she blushed and handed them to me, "I always knew you would come back…"

"Thank you," I thanked her and I really did mean it. At that moment, all I wanted to do was hug her again. I wanted her in my arms. She stood there uncomfortably and I remembered I wasn't dressed yet. I took the clothes from her awkwardly.

"I'll start making breakfast," she offered and left. Her blush looked natural on her pale skin. I closed the door and got changed. There was a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. It still fit me. She also gave me a plaid short sleeved button up which I just wore on top of my t-shirt with the buttons opened. I sighed. It felt good to be in clean clothes. The clothes smelled like Alice. It was sweet with a tint of vanilla. I couldn't help but smile, my angel always had a way of making me do that. I brushed my teeth and then left everything in there in a neat pile. I went upstairs to find Alice in the kitchen cooking. It smelled good.

"What are cooking?" I asked. I scared her and she dropped the pan. I caught it before it touched the ground, "Oops… sorry…"

"It's alright," she giggled, "Nice catch."

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Shun looked perfect in his clothes. The t-shirt showed his body well and I knew I was staring again so I quickly turned away. I felt my cheeks burn. He came from behind me and lightly touched my cheek.

"I love it when you do that…" he whispered in my ear. My cheeks turned redder and I tried ignoring it by continuing to fry eggs and bacon.

"Shun, do you mind getting plates?" I asked.

"I'll get them right now," he stated and went to get them without having to look for them.

"Thanks," I said and poured the food on them. He placed the plates on the table while I quickly cleaned up. He sat down quietly and waited for me.

"You look amazing in that outfit," he commented. I turned to him and gave him a confused look. He smirked as I looked at myself. All I was wearing was the long-sleeved plaid button up and the tank top I had two days ago. He probably didn't know. There was nothing special about jeans either.

"I look the same…" I was totally confused and I heard him laugh under his breath.

"We match, don't we?" he pointed out. I giggled as I realized what he meant.

"We definitely do," I agreed and sat down across from him and checked the clock, "I'm going to be late for work if I don't hurry."

"Oh… do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No!" I answered too quickly. He didn't know I was a police and I didn't plan to tell him, "It's just dangerous for you to be walking around…" He nodded in agreement.

"Fine. Then I'll stay here until you get back," he said unwillingly. I giggled at his expression. He ate his breakfast in silence and I was afraid I might have hurt his feelings. I quickly ate mine and got my jacket and my boots on.

"I'll be back at lunch to check on you," I smiled.

"You really don't have Alice. I don't want to bother you…" he gave me my cell phone which I almost forgot.

"I want to…" I stated. I opened the door and was about to walk out when he stopped me.

"Alice… I…" he started. I waited patiently.

"Yeah?" I urged him to continue. He shook his head.

"Uhh… never mind… I'll tell you later…" he sighed. I nodded and didn't push him further. I turned to him and approach him carefully. He stood still, not sure what to expect. I went on the tip of my toes and pecked him on the cheek. I couldn't help but notice a tint of red on his cheeks.

"I'll be back. Bye," I smiled as he stood there shocked.

"B-Bye…" he stuttered. I giggled and closed the door. I made my way to the bus stop and waited for the bus to come. I smiled as I realized that Shun was back… my wait had ended…

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I recovered after Alice had left. She kissed me despite the fact that I was a criminal… how could I leave her now? I was planning to leave her since Ren would be looking for me and staying with her was only going to endanger her as well. I sat down at the kitchen table and got out a piece of paper and a pencil. I started to sketch a picture. I did each detail as carefully and perfect as possible. It took three hours but it was worth it. I looked at the clock and realized Alice was going to be back in a while. I quickly got another piece of paper and folded it into a heart. I wrote her a note. This was the first and the last note I was going to give to her. She meant too much to me. I couldn't endanger her anymore. I kept telling myself that but it didn't make leaving any easier… especially not after I just seen her for a day. My angel was someone special and deserved someone better. I touched the cheek she kissed with my hand and realized I still loved her… I knew I did before but I always thought it was brotherly and sisterly love… now I wanted her… more than anything in the world. She was the light and the stars in my world. I loved Alice and I couldn't tell her. It wasn't even a crush, it was deep love. It was like a scar that didn't disappear even after all these years. I stood up quickly. I had to get out of here before it was too late… before I couldn't. I put on my shoes and blasted out the door before I could change my mind. I ran pass people. They all stared at me. Some dodged out of my way and others swore. I kept running. I had to get her off my mind. I ran into an alley to and punched the wall. It was pointless. I punched it until my hand started to bleed. I gripped on to it, trying to stop the blood. I froze as I sensed someone approaching me. I turned around and then stepped back.

"Well Shun, where have you been? I was so worried," Ren said sarcastically and then laughed. I turned around and ran deeper into the alley. I sensed someone else and dodged the kick they threw at me. There were many people soon and my senses turned into confusion. I got kicked a few in the guts but there were way too many and they soon got a hold of me. Shadow gripped on to one of my arms and pulled it behind my back. He twisted it in an awkward angle and I cried out in pain. Volt had my other arm and did the same. Then I felt someone kick me in the stomach. I winced at the pain but I couldn't do anything. They were as strong as I was. I felt kick after kick. I coughed and spit out blood. My vision started to blur. I saw Ben and Jack on one side of Ren and Gus and Spectra on the other. Ren stood there smirking as he saw me. He went up to me and Volt and Shadow pushed me to the ground incase I kicked Ren. I was too weak to do that. More blood came out as Ren punched me in the gut, "You think you can run?"

"I-I…" I tried to talk but I couldn't and I didn't know what to say.

"Where were you?" he yelled as he took out a gun and pushed it into my forehead. I wasn't going to tell him. If I had to die at least Alice would be safe. Alice… once I thought of her, the pain washed away. I didn't care if my life had to end now. I got to see and spend time with the most important person in my life… I snapped out of my thoughts when my stomach started to hurt again from another kick.

"Tell him, unless you want to die," Shadow commanded. He pulled my arm further back and I winced in pain.

"No…" I whispered weakly.

"Tell me," Ren commanded as he pushed the gun further into my forehead. I closed my eyes.

"No," I said again.

"If you don't, not only will I kill you. I will kidnap your sister and she'll work for me or I could sell her and make millions…" he smirked.

"No!" I screamed. I didn't know I still had that much in me, "Please don't! You can torture me! You can kill me! Just don't hurt her!" He laughed.

"She's not your sister is she? Who is she?" he glared at me and kicked me. I spit more blood out. I panted and tried to talk again.

"She's just a friend…" I half-lied. She wasn't just a friend. She was more than that.

"Just a friend huh? Nothing more? Shun you know you can't lie to me," he sneered and then pulled the gun away from my forehead, "Who is she?"

"I-I… s-she's… I love her… please don't hurt her. I'm begging you…" He stared at me and then turned away. For a second, I thought I saw sympathy in his eyes. He snapped his fingers and Shadow and Volt pulled me from the ground and pushed me probably to where there car was. I closed my eyes and Alice's face appeared.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Alice, are you ready to go back this Friday?" Fabia asked. We were having a meeting again. This time, they were going to check the machinery first.

"Uhh… yeah… I think so…" I said nervously. Fabia gave me a quick nod and then stood up.

"Meeting's over. I want everyone to be ready this time," she instructed. Everyone gave quick nods and went to get to work. I sighed and got up as well.

"You alright?" Runo asked me worriedly.

"Yeah Alice, you haven't been talking much," Julie added. I didn't tell them about Ace and what happened yesterday. I didn't want to bring it up again.

"Yeah I'm fine… I..."

"Alice… can I talk to you?" Ace interrupted as he approached us. I stepped back not sure how to react. Runo glared at him and Julie placed a hand on Runo's shoulder.

"I-I… guess s-so…" I stuttered. He nodded and I followed him to the huge window. We stood in the corner away from all the chattering people.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "It was wrong and I just couldn't help it."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. It's behind us now," I stated feeling bad for him. He nodded.

"I'm glad you're so forgiving but it was still my fault," he looked up and into my eyes, "Alice I'm truly sorry and I will not make you like me again but I will be waiting incase you change your mind. I will be there for you when you need help and I won't pressure you anymore."

"Friends?" I smiled and he looked at me surprised.

"Definitely," he agreed. I went up to him and gave him a hug which he returned willingly.

"So everything's good?" Joe asked as he came to us with Runo and Julie. Runo pouted but she sighed as she saw us hugging.

"Yup," I agreed as I let go of Ace. I heard him sigh but I knew it was for the best. I looked at my watch, "I'm going to go have lunch now."

"We're all going to the café. You want to come?" Joe asked.

"Sorry I can't. I have something important to do," I smiled as we all walked out of the room.

"It's alright, but you will be helping after work today right?" Runo questioned.

"Definitely," I nodded and we said our see-you-laters. I got into the elevator and waited for it to reach the ground floor. The closer I got, the more excited I got. Shun… I couldn't believe he was with me again! I blushed at the thought. He was so special to me. I would do anything for him to stay with me… wait… did I still love him? It's been years though… I always thought of him like a brother but now that I think about it… I got on to the bus and paid. Then I sat down by the window and stared at all the people who were starting to get there Christmas shopping started. The snow fell neatly from the sky. I sighed. Did I like him? No… I loved him. He was my whole world and I didn't realize the missing piece in my heart until now. He filled the hole. Shun was a dream come true… he was a fairytale… I smiled as I got closer to my house. I would see him soon. I touched my lips gently. I couldn't believe I actually had enough courage to kiss him. My smile got wider as I got off the bus. I was soon running to my house. I saw the door open wide opened and froze. Shun wouldn't open the door… would he? Panic started to flood in me as I ran into the house.

"Shun!" I called as I took off my boots and ran around the house looking for him. I stopped at the kitchen and found a beautiful picture on the table… I sighed as I realized Shun was alright. I looked at the picture carefully. I smiled. It was a picture him lying in bed with my head on his chest… he had his hands behind his head and a small smile on his face. I was sleeping next to him. I touched the picture carefully and smiled. Then I saw a heart shaped note on the table… this wasn't a good sign. My hands shook as I read it:

_My beautiful angel,_

_Alice, you're the most important person in my life and that's why I must leave. Ren's after me and I know he won't just let me get away. I can't endanger you so please don't look for me. Being able to spend time with you again was the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're my whole world and I love you. I realized I never stopped and I won't ever. It's selfish of me to tell you now and then leave you but I just can't cause you anymore pain. I know you don't feel the same way and I don't blame you. Thanks for being so forgiving. If we happen to ever meet again, it's destiny._

_I love you,_

_Shun_

_P.S. I won't forget you and all I'm asking is for you to not forget me. I want you to move on with life and be with the one you love. Don't worry about me._

"How can I be with the one I love if you are the one…?" I whispered as tears fell freely from my eyes.

**Ren's P.O.V.**

I checked my watch. Where was she? I was hiding behind a tree and a few bushes waiting for my love. After seeing Shun talk about Alice that way, it really hit me hard. I realized how much I missed her yet whenever I see her, I hate her and I want her to leave… what was wrong with me? It's probably the fact that she was a police that made me angry and frustrated. She chose that job over me! I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey," she greeted quietly. I turned around to face her and gave her a hug. Her arms found their way to my neck.

"Hey babe," I bent down and kissed her soft lips. She kissed me back and hugged me harder. I ran my fingers through her navy blue hair. She broke the kiss and frowned at me.

"Why do we still have to hide? Why can't you just stop? Why don't you? We can run away if that makes it better…" she whispered and our eyes locked.

"Fabia, why do you keep asking me to? Why don't you stop being a police? Why don't you stop trying to arrest me?" I questioned her. Anger was clear in my voice but she didn't flinch.

"It's because I love you and I want what's best for you…" she explained in a quiet voice and placed her head on my chest. I sighed.

"What if what's best for me is to join me? What it's to quit being a police and live with me? Why can't you just let me go?" I asked. She lifted her head and I looked away.

"Look at me…" she commanded and I turned to face her, "I love you Ren but that doesn't mean I have to do something when I know it's wrong. I love my team and my student as well."

"More than you love me?" I wondered out loud.

"Never…" she whispered and then she kissed me again. Everything in my mind went blank. All that matter was that Fabia was in my arms. She broke the kiss too quickly, "That's why I'm here today. I want you to stop. Don't go to the club on Friday, please Ren. I'm begging you. Marucho won't stop looking for you. He even sent an undercover police! I tried helping you by choosing the less experienced one… but I can't do anymore. If you love me, stop."

"Just because I chose this path, it doesn't mean I don't love you," I said and wiped the tears that were pouring down her cheeks, "I love you enough to tell you all my plans…"

"That's because you know I'll help you!" she half-yelled. I shushed her so she would quiet down, "Please Ren… I can't bear to see you get shot or arrested or anything like that! We can leave. I promise you I will protect you. I will lie for you…"

"That isn't the point! Why can't you just join me? I don't understand…" I said confused.

"Why can't you just stop? I don't understand…" Fabia asked me back. I pushed her gently but she tripped on her own feet and fell on to the ground. I turned around ignoring her. I started to walk away. I couldn't look back. I kept pushing myself to walk, "Ren please! I love you!"

"I love you too…" I paused and turned to look at her. She was still on the ground crying. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to her side and dropped down next to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I grabbed her waist. I pushed her closer to me and placed my lips on hers. It was rough but so sweet at the same time. I had to cherish all these moments. I wouldn't know when I could sneak out and see her again or if I ever could…

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> *Gasp! Ren and Fabia are together! Another couple! =) There will be more DanxRuno and JuiexBilly soon!

**Ren:** Why am I always the bad guy?

**Me:** Well… cuz out of all the bad guys there are including the ones who turned to good, I think you seemed perfect for this role.

**Ren:** Grr… still…

**Me:** What are you trying to say huh? You don't want to be with Fabia? Well I'm sure I can find someone else…

**Ren: **No! I'm not saying that! I mean…

**Me:** Sure… guys I want to write a very long story… almost like a novel. I don't really know what to write about though. I want to do something like I do on fanfiction but I want to make it really long. I'm going to do a vampire story for fanfiction so that won't work… umm I was thinking maybe werewolf but I don't want it to seem like it's another version of Twilight. I want it to be different and original but something that will catch people's attention… yeah… I want to write something that doesn't exist in the world like wizards from Harry Potter and vampires and werewolves from Twilight… does that really make sense? It would be great if you guys could leave an opinion on what type of characters I should use. Should I just make a story full of people turning into wolves lol xD… that probably won't work well… anyways thanks! I really appreciate you reading and helping me with this. Please review and comment! Thanks so much! See you all next time! =)

**Ren: **So… can I stay…? Hello? Anyone?


	6. Dresses? Tuxedos?

**Me:** Hiiiiiii! I'm back! I'm done summer school! Thanks to all your reviews and support! Oh and I haven't had time to read your stories but I will get there! =)

_**Maudy Novianti**__**: **_Sure! I also had a song I was thinking about lol xD. It's called "So Complicated" by Carolyn Dawn Johnson. Aww don't cry… though it makes me happy that my story has such an impact… not that I want you to cry but yeah xD. Just write down the title and I'll check it out and see if I can use it =). Thanks for your review! =)

_**ShunandAce**__**: **_LOL thanks for all your reviews! Yeah I agree with you. I want to make it different. I kind of have an idea now. Thanks so much and the dragon thing is cool! LOL! I'm really into fairytales and mythical creatures like dragon and mermaids xD. Hmmm I'll check out that song and see if it'll work for my story and thanks for your input as well as the song. Thanks for your review! =)

_**Light-Sakura**__**: **_Yeah it was sad. It's kind of like Alice and Shun's relationship but Ren and Fabia actually know they love each other. Anyways, thanks for your review! =)

_**InnocentDiamond**__**: **_Hehe… yeah I was expecting Ren to either but then it just came to me… anyways, thanks for your review! =)

_**flippy17**__**: **_You really think so? =) Awww thanks =). Yeah Fabia and Ren's relationship is just complicated… lol xD. Well this story is kinda complicated xD. Anyways, thanks so much for your review! =)

_**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore**__**: **_Haha, I'm glad you like different xD. I always try to think of new ideas that other people didn't use yet so yeah. No worries, I have my idea for the story now but thanks anyways. Thanks for your review! =)

_**xxfadedscars97xx**__**: **_Thanks =)! I'm glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing! =)

_**shadowwing1994**__**: **_Yeah, I want to come up with something original =)! Something different! Thanks for your input. Ren and Fabia are kind of sweet together and so are Shun and Alice! Hehe =). Anyways, thanks for your review! =)

_**Starbright-708**__**: **_LOL haha, well I do make twisted and weird stories xD. Yes the relationships are very twisted lol! Thanks for your review! =)

**Me: **I'm sorry for not updating earlier and for not having time to read your stories and I won't have time next week either, I'm going on vacation so I will get to them as soon as possible!

**Dan:** You and your sorries *tsk *tsk

**Marucho:** Dan, sorries isn't a word…

**Dan:** … it isn't?

**Me:** It's not surprising that you wouldn't know =P

**Dan:** Hey!

**Me: **Sorry it's tempting to get back at you for stealing my chips!

**Marucho:** Guys… just start the story…

**Me:** Fine. Alright readers! Here's the next chapter of Choices!

_Shun decides to leave Alice the next day to protect her._

_He gets beat up when Ren finds him on the street._

_Ren and Fabia are "dating"… there're more in love._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's P.O.V.<strong>

My whole body was aching as I lied on the ground of my room. I knew I was going to heal very soon. I was a quick healer just like my grandfather. All the pain was worth it. Being able to spend time with Alice was worth everything I had. I tried sitting up but every small movement hurt. I wanted to see Alice again. I slowly walked to the window and sat on the ledge. I smiled to myself as I watched the snow fall. I finally told her how I felt… she was probably going to forget me soon and that was for the best. Would she look for me? Did she think I was pathetic? I shook my head. It didn't matter… not now and probably not ever again…

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Hey Alice! I heard you and Ace broke up. You want to go out?" I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled at one of the customers.

"Sorry, but I kind of want a break," I smiled and then gave him his drink. I walked away from the table and went behind the counter. I turned on the tap and splashed water at my face. I had to wake up. I kept getting lost in my thoughts. Where was Shun? Was he okay? "Shun… where are you?"

"Pardon?" Runo came to me.

"Oh sorry Runo. I was talking to myself…" I sighed. She gave me a disapproving look and then made her way to Dan. He pecked her on the cheek and I heard him asking about me. I tried to ignore them and got right back to work. I started cutting pieces of lemon to make lemonade for a table of teenagers… I had to get some Christmas shopping done… and then I had to go help set up for the Christmas dance… I kept trying to distract myself but nothing worked.

"Ow…" I mumbled as I cut myself with the knife. I bit my lip and then went to wash it quickly. I sighed. It stung but it didn't hurt as much as my heart did…

"Alice? Are you okay?" I looked up to find Billy. He stared at me worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I faked a smile, "Oh Julie's in the kitchen. She'll be right out."

"Oh thanks Alice," Billy grinned and then left to wait for Julie. Everyone had there other half except for me… my other half disappeared… again… I heard Julie squeal as she saw Billy. I couldn't help but smile as I saw Billy kiss Julie. He wasn't embarrassed anymore. Everyone cheered and I clapped as well.

"Why can't Dan be more like Billy?" Runo joked as she came to help me make some drinks, "Alice, please tell me what's going on. We're all really worried… including Dan…"

"I-I… I can't… it'll only make it worse…" I told her truthfully. If I told her about Shun, then she would know about Ren and what happened. She would be so mad. I didn't want Fabia to find out…

"Alice, I'm your best friend! You're like a sister to me and you can't tell me?" she was getting frustrated yet she didn't want to yell at me. She sighed, "I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do. When you're ready, you can tell me…"

"Thanks Runo…" I whispered and placed the drinks on a tray and left. I put on a smile as I approached the brawlers (Yeah I'll just call them that even though they don't brawl anymore… let's just pretend they used to…).

"Hey Alice!" Dan greeted cheerfully, "I was wondering… do you have some cookies around here?"

"Yeah, I'll go get them," I giggled and placed the drinks on the table first.

"Yuck guys, have some respect!" Dan complained as Julie and Billy started to kiss again. I couldn't help but smile at them. They were so sweet together, "Go get a room!"

"Aw Danny, you should keep watching. You wouldn't want to make a mistake with Runo," Julie teased as she hugged Billy. Billy had a huge smile on his face. I looked out the window hoping that Shun would be there just like last time.

"I'll be right back," I told them as I went to the kitchen to get Dan the cookies.

"Alice, we have break now," Runo came into the kitchen and put away her apron. I took mine off as well.

"Alright, thanks Runo. I'll just go give these to Dan," I smiled and left the kitchen with her behind me.

"Hey Runo," Dan grinned as she went to sit beside him. She punched him and he shifted over, "Ow… you could use your mouth you know!"

"Well I didn't feel like talking to you," she stated as if it was obvious.

"Well you could…" Dan raised his hands up surrendering as Runo glared at him.

"You should know better than to mess with your girlfriend," Julie pointed out. I almost expected a sigh from Shun… but he wasn't there… how long has it been since we all hung out?

"Ohhh I know! We need to go shopping!" Julie squealed as I snapped out of my thoughts… shopping?

"I'm kind of tired today," I wasn't in the mood to go shopping. Christmas cheer wasn't didn't stick to me yet… I actually didn't know if it was going to stick to me at all.

"Aww please Alice! We need to get our dresses and the guys need new suits!" Julie cheered.

"NO!" Dan and Billy both yelled at the same time. The whole café went silent as everyone stared at us.

"Nothing to see here!" Runo shouted as she dragged Dan out of the café. We followed her. It was cold outside.

"Come on Alice! Please," Julie begged.

"Yeah, it'll be good for you," Runo added. She knew I was just trying to get away with it.

"Alright," I agreed. Julie started jumping and pulled Billy on to the bus. We all followed them on. Billy sat with Julie while Runo sat with Dan. Both boys were muttering to themselves about suits and how much they hate them. I smiled as I sat behind them. I looked to my left to find an empty seat. If only Shun sat there… if only he didn't leave… if only I was his and he was mine. I looked out the window and took deep breaths. I felt like crying again. Why did he have to leave? He said he loved me… I don't get it. He could have left a phone number or something. I took out the picture he drew from my pocket. I carefully unfolded it and stared at it. I slowly touched his face with my finger lightly. I saw the mall and quickly folded it up again and put it in my pocket.

"We're here!" Julie exclaimed. We all got off the bus awkwardly as people glared at us for being so noisy. I bit my lip as I followed the others. Julie immediately led us to a store with fancy clothing.

"How about we dress the guys first?" Runo suggested smirking. She knew Dan was uncomfortable in a tux. I had to laugh as Runo dragged a helpless Dan into the men's section. Julie started picking random ones for Billy. I looked around as well and imagined Shun in each one of them to see which one would best fit him. I smiled as I found the perfect one. The fabric felt nice and I knew Shun would have liked it too.

"Dan, go try this on!" Runo smirked as she pushed him into a fitting room. I smiled as I approached them.

"So which one is he wearing?" I asked Runo.

"I don't know yet," she admitted, "I'm making him try on a few. I even chose it in red, you know how he is." I laughed as she rolled her eyes. Dan change out of the room with a red tux on. I had to look away so I wouldn't laugh. Runo burst into laughter.

"Don't laugh!" he complained.

"Umm… Dan," I tried not to laugh and coughed instead, "I think a black tux would probably look better… and maybe a black bow too…"

"You look like a clown!" Runo laughed. She was clutching on to her sides and had to use the door for support. I couldn't help it and laughed as well.

"Aww Danny! You look so cute in red… but you really should try something else…" Julie laughed as she came in with Billy. She opened one of the doors and pushed Billy in, "Come out when you're done."

"But Jules! I don't want to look like Dan…" Billy answered laughing which earned a glare from Dan.

"Very funny," he pouted and went in to change into one that wasn't red.

"This party is going to be so much fun!" Julie exclaimed.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with you…" Runo stated. I giggled as Julie ignored her and started looking through a pile of tuxedos.

"Who are you going with Alice?" Julie asked suddenly.

"Oh… do we have to go with someone?" I questioned confused.

"Well no," Runo answered for her, "It's just that well… didn't you promise you would go with Ace when you guys were dating?"

"Oh…" as I whispered as I remembered. I did promise him… but now that we've broken up… wouldn't it be better if we didn't? I didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"How do I look?" Billy asked nervously as he came out cautiously. Julie squealed loudly and then hugged him. I smiled as I saw Billy blush. Then Dan came out awkwardly. He scratched his head as Runo examined him.

"You guys look great," I complimented and smiled.

"Thanks… I think…" they both answered at the same time.

"Well! We're done here!" Julie shouted happily and pulled Runo and me to the girl's section, "It's our turn!"

"Ugh…" Runo groaned as Dan laughed before he went to change. I sighed and followed Julie. There were so many dresses and girls who were running around the store looking for the perfect one. Julie immediately started searching for something pink while Runo and I stood there awkwardly.

"Hey Alice, hi Runo," I turned around to find Christopher. I smiled as I realized how tall he had gotten. It's been so long since I've seen him.

"Hi Christopher," I greeted and gave him a hug.

"Hey there," Runo grinned, "I guess I can't call you kid anymore."

"Nope, not anymore," his smile grew wider.

"Why are you here?" I wondered out loud.

"Uhh… well we have prom and I have to rent a suit or something," he shrugged and showed me the suit he had in his arms.

"Cool, you're going to have a great time. I better find my dress, see you later Christopher," Runo left to find her perfect dress. I watched her stay away from the pink ones.

"Are you taking any girl?" I asked him. He blushed and I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Well… yeah, her name is Serena," he answered.

"That's sweet. I hope you guys have fun. I have to go look for my dress now,"

"Alright, I'll call you soon," he waved as he left the store and I waved back. I went into a random aisle and started looking for a dress. There were so many but none of hem seemed to be what I was looking for.

"AHH! This is perfect!" Julie screamed. I turned and saw her in a puffy pink dress that almost reached the ground in front of the mirror. Billy was beside her trying to calm her down. Dan was waiting for Runo to come out. I quickly grabbed a random dress and then approached them.

"Julie, that looks beautiful," I complimented.

"Thanks, I love the dress you're holding!" Julie exclaimed as she pushed me into a room, "Try it on!"

"Alright," I took a look at the dress I got. It was red, silky and felt nice against my skin. I decided to give it try, who knows, it just might fit. I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress had long sleeves which made me feel a bit more comfortable. It touched the floor just a bit which I meant I needed heels… It also revealed my back which made me feel uncomfortable. I wanted to take it off but a knock was heard on the door.

"Alice, come out," Runo urged as she tried opening the door. I sighed and opened it a bit.

"Runo, that dress looks amazing on you!" I complimented as soon as I came out. It was a dark blue dress that had no straps. It had a bow behind her and the top part of the dress sparkled.

"Alice! Your dress is so… beautiful! How did you find that?" Julie questioned happily.

"Umm… in one of the aisles… I'm going to change it though so if you want it…" I couldn't continue since she cut me off.

"No way girl! You're keeping that on!" she exclaimed.

"Come on Alice, it's just the back," Runo agreed and nudged Dan, who was gawking at all three of us, to say something.

"Uh... yeah Alice, it's perfect…" he smiled. I sighed because I knew I won't win.

"Alright, I'll get this one," I smiled. The rest of the day was great. I kept thinking about Shun but at least I was having fun at the same time. It turned out better than I thought it would.

_Friday…_

**Shun's P.O.V.**

A knock was heard on my door and someone came in before I could answer it.

"Shun, let's go," Lync said and left. Go where? I stood up from my usual window spot and went down the ladder. My wounds were not full healed but they were definitely better than before. I walked to the dark living room to sense no one in there. The front door was opened though and I walked outside. Ren and his crew were all seated in a van. I sighed and approached Ren.

"What's taking you so long Shun?" he asked me.

"Umm… where are you going?" I questioned him.

"To the club and we're going to be late if you don't get in!" his voice was full of annoyance so I got in without hesitating. Why was I still allowed to go? He knew Alice and I were not siblings now… wasn't he angry at me? Well, he was angry... was Alice going to be there? My thoughts quickly changed. All I could see was her beautiful angelic face and her orange curls that fell nicely. Before I knew it, we were there. I walked into the night club automatically scanning for Alice. I wanted to see her yet I didn't at the same time. I followed Ren into his usual room.

"I'm going to go get something to drink," I excused myself and quickly went back to the large room which was full with people dancing and drinking. I looked around for anyone with familiar orange curls. Maybe she wasn't here… I didn't want to believe that but why she want to meet me again? It was stupid. Then I felt a pair of warm arms wrap themselves slowly around me from behind.

"Shun… why did you leave?" that voice… I closed my eyes and tried to keep myself under control but I couldn't, I turned around and grabbed her around her waist. She was surprised at first but she automatically placed her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I didn't care if she was going to reject me. I leaned in and placed my lips on hers. They were so soft and tensed but soon I felt her kissing me back. I brought my hands up and caressed her cheeks. I could feel the tears running down her face but she didn't let go of me. She gripped on to me harder; as if she was afraid I would run. I stopped so we could catch our breath. What was I thinking? Did I just kiss her?

"Alice, I'm so sorry…" I quickly apologized but I felt her lips on mine again. This time it was short and sweet. At that moment, I knew she felt the same way I did…

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Guys I know this isn't one of my best chapters (Sorry about that) and I won't be able to update for a week because I'm going on vacation! =)

**Shun:** Some updater you are…

**Me:** *Sigh I know… sorry…

**Shun:** …

**Me:** What?

**Shun:** … never mind…

**Me:** … alright then… thanks for all of you who have been reading! I really appreciate it! The next chapter will be better! Please review and comment! Thanks so much! =)


	7. Secrets Spilled

**Me: **I'm backkkk! Hiiii there! I'm sorry for the late review! I got back from vacation a few days ago and finally got time to update my story! Well thanks for all your reviews and support! =)

_**Light-Sakura**__**: **_Lol yes it was a bit off… you'll see why xD. Thanks for your review! =)

_**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore**__**: **_Haha yeah it's very typical of Julie. Sorry for the late update… I was on vacation but here's the next chapter =) Thanks for your review! =)

_**katzike123**__**: **_I'm glad you loved it. To tell the truth, I don't really know what will happen yet… well I kind of do but I'm still putting pieces together =) Thanks for your review! =)

_**drake0**__**: **_It's alright =). I haven't had much time to read any either. I'll keep checking your story when I find time =) Thanks for your review! =)

_**xxfadedscars97xx**__**: **_Lol! I like fluffy things too =)… like story wise and in general =). Thanks for your review! =)

_**InnocentDiamond**__**: **_I've got to admit he is a bit messed up… but he does have a nice and caring side =). I just had to add Christopher lol. He's such a sweet little boy xD. Thanks for your review! =)

_**flippy17**__**: **_The dress stuff is for a party the police are holding for Christmas. It's just a way to make the story seem like it's not jumping too much. I didn't want Alice to feel sad in one chapter and immediately jump to Friday so yeah xD. It wasn't one of my best ideas but I'm hoping to come up with a better one lol. Thanks for your review! =)

_**shadowwing1994**__**: **_LOL haha xD. I'm obsessed with writing about them too since it's not happening in the show -_-. Anyways, thanks for your review! =)

_**Eyes for Colt only**__**: **_Hmm… you think so? =P Maybe you're right, you'll just have to wait and see =). Thanks for your review! =)

_**Maudy Novianti**__**: **_I have no idea but when I think Julie, I think pink lol xD. Hmm… I don't really know what type of person Ren is because I didn't watch the third season of Bakugan but I think he might not show it, but he has a caring side =). Thanks for your review! =)

_**Starbright-708**__**: **_Uhh… I hope so too xD. That didn't come to my mind until now LOL. Anyways, thanks for your review! =)

**Me: **Well…

**Dan:** So…

**Me: **You insulted Runo lately?

**Dan:** Nope *smiled proudly

**Me:** You sure…?

**Dan:** Definitely… well except when I told her she was fat by accident… well I didn't! She just interpreted it that way! It wasn't my fault, okay?

**Me:** That explains the lipstick on you…

**Dan:** What lipstick? Where? *wipes face

**Me:** Haha… it matches you! =) Anyways, now that I've had my fun. Here's your review and your next chapter! =)

_Julie takes Alice, Runo, Dan and Billy shopping for something for the party._

_Shun thinks he saw Alice and then kisses her (Yeah… it's not really Alice, some of you guys guessed it right =))_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's P.O.V.<strong>

I still had her in my arms. She was so warm and I opened my eyes to meet her chocolate brown ones.

"Who's Alice?" she questioned. I froze as I took a step back without knowing… this girl wasn't Alice… she didn't have long, orange curls. She had shoulder-length blond hair. She stared at me questioningly.

"Chris (She's from Team Sellon.)?" I asked in disbelief… but… how? I was so sure it was Alice… was I that crazy?

"I'm so glad you remember me? Why did you leave without saying goodbye? I was so worried about you! I thought you left me on purpose!" she continued to cry but had a huge smile on now. Chris went to the same university I did and well… she thought I had a crush on her since I didn't push her away or anything when she followed me. She always followed me whenever she could. Don't get me wrong, she's a nice girl but she just wasn't my angel. I let go of her waist and stepped back cautiously.

"I'm sorry Chris, I thought you were…" I couldn't continue since she cut me off.

"You thought I was going to leave you? I've been looking for you for years Shun! I felt so empty without you…" she confessed. I already knew she had a huge crush on me but now that we were adults… and that I just kissed her… boy was I in a lot of trouble. I stood there still kind of confused. My head was pounding and I was so confused. It was Alice… wasn't it? Was I just seeing things?

"Look Chris, I'm sorry but I don't like you… not in that kind of way," I admitted. She shook her head making her blonde hair fly in different directions.

"But you just kissed me!" she stepped closer to me, "Stop denying it!"

"Chris, look, my mind is all jumbled. I don't want to argue or have this conversation right now," I turned around and asked the person at the bar counter for a cup of juice. I didn't drink. Never did and never will. Alice wouldn't approve of it.

"What's going on Shun? You just kissed me! You kissed me!" she yelled angrily. I could hear the confusion in her voice, "I've been looking for you for years Shun and this is what I get! I've loved you for years!"

"I only kissed you because I thought you were someone else okay? I thought you were that angel of mine! I thought you were my favourite girl. I thought you were the reason I didn't jump off a cliff or hang myself yet!" I shouted. I didn't want to vent at her but there didn't seem to be a choice, "But you're not… you're not the one I'm looking for… I'm sorry…"

"Shun Kazami how could you love someone else? I was the one who was with you all through university! For 4 years! I was the only one who actually cared!" she started to cry harder. I could hear it in her voice. I turned to look at her and apologize but I felt her force her lips on to mine.

"Shun, you want to introduce me to your girlfriend?" I froze as I heard that angelic voice and I was sure it wasn't a mistake this time. I pushed Chris off of me and turned around to find her smiling but when our eyes met all I saw was hurt, confusion and regret.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I got out of the taxi and approached the club. I crossed my fingers, hoping that Shun would be in there. I was wearing a grey tank top under a black leather jacket which felt tight around my waist. I sighed it was Julie's choice. I also had a pair of long jeans on which I begged Julie to give me and she chose a pair of black boots. Julie's words still echoed in my mind.

"_Girl, you've got to get used to it. It's what most men want," she rolled her eyes and gagged at the though__t, "Those stupid drunk men! That stupid Ren! That's why I'm lucky have Billy."_

I couldn't help but smile at Julie's reaction at the thought of Ren. Runo and her were both extremely worried as I heard them freaking out on the other end of my listening piece. I heard Dan in the background trying to keep Runo from bursting out the door.

"Guys, don't worry…" I was trying to reassure them but it felt good to hear it myself. I took a deep breath and tried to think of the positive, maybe Shun would be there. I could hear Fabia telling Runo and Julie to relax. I pushed opened the door and walked down the stairs which led me to a loud and dark night club. There were lights flashing and people dancing. I tried looking for any sign of Shun or Ren or Ren's people. I walked around feeling a bit awkward and way out of place. Some men started whistling as I walked past.

"Alice, just ignore them," Fabia commanded. Her voice started to go fuzzy and I started to panic. Oh no, what if the connection broke off again! They checked it though; maybe it just didn't reach down here.

"Fabia… Fabia…" I said loud enough for her to hear. I wanted to run back up the stairs and ask them what was wrong but I had to keep going and hope for the best. She still didn't answer after ten minutes and I gave up. I was on my own again.

**Fabia's P.O.V.**

"Check the machines again," I commanded. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I'm so sorry Alice… but I had to… Ren meant too much to me. I can't get him arrested or worse, executed… I just can't. I put the pair of wire cutting tweezers back into my bag before anyone could see.

"Fabia, it's not working," Ace reported, "We should go down there."

"No! We have to wait…" I demanded as I looked out the window of the van. Alice… I'm so sorry… I really am.

(This shows what love can do to someone *sigh. I feel bad for both of them.)

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I walked around for a few minutes more before I saw Shun. I smiled but then I saw the girl kiss him… I froze in my spot. Didn't he say he loved me? Why was he with someone else? I stood there confused for what seemed like a long time.

"Shun, you want to introduce me to your girlfriend?" I finally managed to say. I pretended to be happy for him, but it probably didn't show. I wasn't a very good liar.

"Hi there, I'm Chris," the girl grinned as she wrapped her arms around Shun's arm. Shun pulled away and left her frowning with disapproval.

"Alice, you know Chris and I aren't dating," he said sternly. I walked up to him and tried to look for any sign of the truth. Was he lying? How could I believe him?

"Sure I did, just like I knew Ace was cheating on me… just like I knew you were lying…" I shook my head not believing him. I saw her kiss him! What else was there? Did he think he could keep his secret for long?

"So, you're Alice," Chris said thoughtfully, "You _used to_ like her?"

"No… I love her and I still do…" he whispered as he looked straight into my eyes. He was begging me to believe him. How could I? Were all men like that? Once they've had enough of you, they leave you and go after someone else? But then again, how could I not believe him? He was there for me when Ace decided to leave.

"Stop lying to yourself," I said softly as I started to cry, "Shun I trusted you. I thought that maybe… just maybe… you still felt the same way…"

"I do Alice! You know that! You read the note, didn't you?" he asked as he approached me only to be pulled back by Chris.

"What are you talking about Shun?" she questioned curiously, "What have you been doing after you left me?"

"Shut up Chris!" he yelled angrily.

"Shun, I did read the note… but just because it's on paper doesn't mean it isn't a lie," I was so confused. I thought Shun loved me. What about that whole day we spent with each other? Was he just using me to hide from Ren and his people? Did he really love me? How many times did he lie? I stood there silently crying as Chris and Shun started to argue. I couldn't understand any of it. All the words sounded like buzzing noises. What about Chris? How much history did they have? Were they close like Dan and Runo? All these questions started to cloud in my head. My sobbing made it harder to breathe and then I felt a pair of hands around my shoulders.

"What's wrong Alice?" I wiped my tears away to find Ren carefully holding on to me. I shivered at his touch and tried to breathe normally again. I was on a mission. I had to remember that.

"Don't touch her Ren," Shun demanded as he walked over to us. I looked around for Chris but she must have left. I hope she was alright. Ren backed off and let Shun come to me.

"It's nothing really…" I managed to say as I hugged Shun and pretended everything was fine. Shun didn't care I was acting and hugged me back. I wanted to push him away but I sighed and controlled myself. Maybe he wasn't lying…

"How about you join us? We're doing karaoke and Shun doesn't have a partner…" Ren smirked.

"Thanks, that would be great," I smiled and then I followed them into the room. Shun glanced at me from time to time. I could feel his eyes on me. I didn't look at him once though. I had to focus. Our problems would have to wait…

_Later that night…_

**Fabia's P.O.V.**

I approached Ren slowly. It must have been an emergency if he had to see me again today. Why did I have to love him? He turned around as he heard me. I stood there admiring his beauty. He was definitely something… well in my eyes anyway.

"Good evening handsome," I greeted as I pecked him on the cheek. He didn't react and I knew he was furious… but at what?

"Fabia, do you know what's happening?" he yelled angrily. I stared at him clueless, "I'm guessing Alice is your undercover police."

"Yeah…?" I questioned unsure of what was going on. I didn't want to admit she was, but I also didn't want to lie. What about Alice though? What else does he want from me?

"She and one of my members are in love! Do you know what this means? He might be spilling secrets to her and I won't know. We're doing it now, aren't we? Two people who were never meant to be…" he whispered the last part. I took his hands in mine and pulled them around my waist. He kept it there. I had to keep him calm.

"I'm sure it's a mistake. Alice wouldn't do that. Besides, I'm sure your member wouldn't spill anything either," I said calmly though my mind was in places. Alice with a criminal? She can't make the same mistake I did…

"I'm a hundred percent sure of it. He would do anything to protect her," he continued. I leaned in and kissed him lightly.

"I know you'll do the same,"

"Always,"

"I'll talk to her and warn her," I stated. He nodded and seemed happy about that but not totally satisfied.

"Thank you darling," he whispered into my ear before kissing me again.

"Anything for you…"

_Next Day…_

I stood in Fabia's office feeling a slightly bit uncomfortable. She seemed to be deep in thought so I just stood there silently, fiddling with my fingers and waiting for her to begin.

"Alice… do you know how serious it is if you end up loving someone from Ren's crew?" she asked seriously. I froze and she looked up at me, "Do you?"

"I-I…" I was surprised. How did she know? There were no cameras and my ear piece was broken…

"Don't make the same mistake I did…" she sighed and stood up as well. She walked over to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. The same mistake…?

"So you do admit you love this boy. I'm sorry Alice but after I tell you this you're going to be very disappointed in me…"

"I won't tell anyone, I promise," I agreed and waited for her news. How bad could it be? I have always trusted Fabia and her judgement.

"I'm in love with Ren Krawler. He means the whole universe to me. I would die for him. We've been together since we were young and I understood him so well until he decided to become something that was against me. I've been doing so much to try and stop us from hunting him down," she started cry and I still couldn't react. Fabia and Ren… in love? Then what was the point of this undercover thing? "I'm the one who told him about you being an undercover police. I'm the one who disconnected your ear piece. We've been exchanging information… I'm so sorry Alice…"

"Fabia… how could you?" I asked as I took a step back without noticing. Was I in danger all along? Did she want me to die? "I trusted you. I thought I was doing something good and that I was going to be fine because of you…"

"I know Alice… I'm sorry… I really am," she apologized.

"You're right, I do love him. I love him a lot but like you, he lied to me. I trusted him and I trusted you. You've been leading me to my death…" I whispered disbelievingly.

"You've got to understand, Ren means so much to me…" Fabia cried as she begged for forgiveness. I closed my eyes and tried to stop myself from crying. I've been leading myself to a dead end…

"It's not your fault… I would have done the same if it was Shun…" I opened my eyes to meet hers, "I'm still under your directions and I promise you I won't tell anyone."

"Alice… I promise you I will protect you," she wiped her tears away, "Thank you."

"It's nothing…" I whispered and hugged her. She was in the same situation I was. We both loved someone we weren't supposed to. I felt bad for her but at the same time I felt like I shouldn't trust her anymore… but then again wasn't that how I felt about Shun? I felt like he betrayed me but at the same time, I felt like I could still trust him… then I heard someone knock on the door and we regained our posture.

**Ace's P.O.V.**

I stood outside of Fabia's office listening to every word of their conversation. How could she do that? Why would Alice choose a criminal over me? What was going on? I nearly dropped the papers I was holding which needed to be signed by Fabia. If Fabia was working against us then it would mean all this undercover stuff was useless. All our hard work for nothing. Has she considered how dangerous it was for Alice? I waited until it was silent in the room. I took a deep breath and then knocked. I waited for Fabia to answer.

"Come in…" her voice was almost a whisper. I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hi Ace," Alice greeted with her usual smile, "I'm going to leave now, you guys can talk. We're going to be at the café."

"Yeah… alright, I'll catch up with you guys later," I waited till she left before turning to Fabia, "Here are some forms Marucho wants you to sign."

"Thanks Ace," she took the forms and went back to her desk. I nodded and then left. I closed the door quietly. I had to think of a plan that didn't involve Fabia and Alice doing anything or knowing. If they found out I knew, whatever plan I will have won't work. I walked slowly through the empty hallway. I had a whole week to think of something… not much time to plan. I got out my phone and started to type a long text message.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Can I take your order?" Dan asked as he stood there uncomfortably in an apron that Runo made him wear. Runo was sitting in front of me laughing her head off. I was trying not to laugh as I made the drinks for the customers. My hand kept shaking and I almost dropped the box.

"Haha, I should do this to him more often!" she laughed as she clutched her stomach.

"I've got to admit… it is kind of funny…" I giggled as I poured orange juice into a few cups.

"That's what he gets for insulting me again!" she pouted as she got a tray for me.

"Thanks," I smiled and placed the cups on it, "You should give him a break… I don't think he really gets what he's supposed to do…"

"Haha! Yeah I think you're right," she laughed again as Dan accidentally tripped over the wet floor sign and dropped all the cups. Luckily, they were all empty. I sighed and went to help him.

"Dan, you should go sit down. I'll clean this up," I suggested. I picked up the tray and piled all the cups on it.

"Thanks Alice. At least someone here is considerate!" he yelled loud enough for Runo to hear which earned him another laugh. He pulled off his apron and went to join Billy at their usual table. Runo helped me wash all the cups before we went to sit with the others.

"Where's Julie?" I asked them… well mostly Billy since he was with her more than half of the time.

"She went to prepare your clothes for Friday," he explained. I shook my head. It really wasn't that important.

"I should text her and tell her not to worry," I suggested but he shook his head.

"Forget it, she enjoys doing it," he grinned, "I should go to her place now and check on her."

"Aw man, don't leave me here," Dan whined.

"Sorry, you're on your own. Catch you guys later," he waved and then left. I sat there quietly as Dan decided to be smart again. Runo hit him and they started their usual bicker. My mind was full of confusion. Shun… did he really love me? Shouldn't I just believe him this once? Besides, he really did seem to care and I do love him. Then there was Fabia and Ren. What if Shun's and my relationship turned out like Fabia's and Ren's? Even if that did happen, I would still love Shun just the same. Fabia was right. She was right to warn me and tell me it was wrong. I'm human and most humans want impossible and unrealistic things… this was just one of them. I decided I would tell Shun I believed him the next time we meet.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I stared through the window of the café. Alice was staring blankly at the wall. I saw Dan and Runo arguing. I laughed under my breath. They would never change. My angel sat there silently, deep in thought. I wondered what she was thinking about. Was she still angry? I wanted to go in there and ask but then I would have to explain everything to Dan and Runo… that wasn't something I was looking forward to doing… my breath started to fog up the window and I decided to leave before they saw me. Why was it so difficult for us to be together?

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> I'm hoping this kind of longer chapter will make up for the whole week I didn't update and for the not so exciting chapter last time =).

**Julie:** Yes! I'm at home matching clothes!

**Me:** …

**Runo:** You're scaring her…

**Me:** Yeah you are…

**Julie:** Aww… come on girls! We can go shopping!

**Runo and Me:** No Way!

**Julie:** Why?

**Me:** I'm going to go see Alice. =) So bye! But before I go, thanks so much for reading guys! I really appreciate it! Please review and comment! I'll see you all next time! Thanks =).


	8. More Secrets Spilled

**Me: **I am so so so so so so so sorry guys! I've been really busy and haven't found much time to do some writing. Thanks for all your reviews!

_**shadowwing1994**__**: **_Aww thanks =). So there were more scenes in the Japanese version. I think in the closing credits, there was Shun and Alice. It's annoying that they're deleting scenes. I think you're right. There are hints in season 1 but in season 2 there was nothing… did they delete it on purpose for the English version? Even though Alice doesn't appear anymore, I think they make a fantastic couple as well! They're so cute together and they also have a lot in common! =) Anyways, I'm talking to much xD. Thanks for your review! =)

_**Eyes for Colt only**__**: **_Really? What's CCS? Anyways, thanks for your review! =)

_**flippy17**__**: **_Seriously? Chris and Alice were voiced by the same person? Aww why can't they put Alice in instead? =( Anyways, thanks for your review! =)

_**InnocentDiamond**__**: **_Haha I had no idea they were voiced by the same person xD… well not until I read flippy17's review. Hehe… coincidence xD. Anyways, thanks for your review! =)

_**sunlightJewel**__**: **_Thanks =)! Hehe… sorry for the late update. I was busy. Anyways, thanks for your review! =)

_**Akiko J. Suzuki**__**: **_LOL those ideas are kinda crazy xD but thanks. Hehe… unicorns for transportation! =) That's creative. xD. Anyways, thanks for your review even though it's from chapter 5…=)

_**Maudy Novianti**__**: **_I don't know… I guess Sellon looks a bit old for Shun so I decided to look for someone on her team. I just learned that Chris and Alice were voiced by the same person! xD. Haha, it works out xD. Anyways, thanks for your review! =)

_**Starbright-708**__**: **_Haha yeah I probably would have hit him too or at least yell at him but you know Alice. She wouldn't do that… well definitely not to Shun. Thanks for your review! =) and I'm really sorry about updating late but I've been busy lately during the summer. I had so many things to do and now that school started again… well it's going to be crazy xD Sorry for your long wait.

_**ShunandAce**__**: **_Haha, don't worry about it. It's alright. I've never heard of the song T.G.I.F. before but at school, whenever it's Friday, our V.P says that LOL. Anyways, thanks for your review! =)

_**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore**__**: **_It's alright but I'm sooooooooooooo sorry too! I couldn't update cuz I went to a tour for a week and then I went camping. Thanks for your review! =)

_**Light-Sakura**__**: **_Lol knowing me yes but I'm not sure… hehe maybe. Thanks for your review! =)

**Me: **Okay before I start, I want to apologize for the very late and short chapter. I also haven't had time to read your stories and i'm really sorry. I will get to them as soon as I can. I had to get something up so it's kind of short. I'm really sorry guys. Here's the little review first:

_So the person Shun kissed was actually Chris._

_Alice misunderstood and thought he moved on._

_Fabia tells Alice about Ren_

_Ace overheard their conversation._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Runo's P.O.V.<strong>

My last shift of the day was finally over. I walked upstairs to my room. I got out my phone and kept reading Ace's long message over and over again. Was this one of his plans to get Alice back? But then, why would he mention Fabia. He was making a huge lie. Fabia and Ren? Alice and this other criminal? Was he nuts? I knew he still had feelings for Alice but he really didn't have to go overboard. I sighed as I went to my computer and entered the chatroom.

"I'm telling you! I'm not lying!" Ace yelled annoyed.

"Ace, seriously, you really think Fabia would like Ren?" Julie asked in disbelief.

"I agree with Julie. Stop making up things Ace," I added without bothering to greet them. Besides Julie, Dan, Joe and Billy were there. These were people he knew could keep a secret… well not counting Julie but Billy would tell her anyway. Dan and Joe both really cared about Alice as if she was their sister and as for Ace… he was just a liar.

"I'm not making anything up. If you guys don't want to help then it's fine with me," he glared.

"Woah… slow down. Help with what?" I questioned suspiciously. If he was going to do something stupid, I was planning to stop him. If Alice was really in love with someone, she would have told me.

"I don't know… but whatever it is it's going to work," he said confidently.

"Look man, I think you're taking this a bit too far…" Dan scratched his head. Ace glared at him. Joe and Billy sat there quietly, afraid to make either of them angry.

"I'll call Alice right now and ask her," I decided. I got my phone and called her. It started to ring.

"You don't have the guts to," Ace pointed out.

"Shut up!" I yelled and left the chatroom. I waited for Alice to pick up the phone.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I yawned as I sat down on the couch and flicked through the channels with the remote. There wasn't anything interesting on television not that I wanted to watch television. I wondered what Shun was doing… did he still think I was mad at him? I didn't want him to. I felt so bad for not believing him and not letting him explain. He didn't lie to me before so he wouldn't lie now… right? I smiled as I went into my room and got out the picture he drew. I quickly framed it and placed it on a shelf where I would be able to see it when I went to bed. _Ding Dong_! I jumped as I heard the doorbell. I ran all the way back down the stairs to open the door. _Ring Ring! _My phone started to ring.

"Oh no…" I sighed as I quickly rushed to open the door, "Hi Shun, could you wait a moment?"

"Sure…" I quickly ran to get the phone but paused midway. Shun… Shun… he was at my door! I gasped at realization.

"Shun!" I exclaimed as I ran back to him.

"No that was what I was hoping for, but aren't you going to get the phone?" he questioned as he hugged me. I groaned before I went to pick up the phone. My head was pounding. I couldn't believe he was actually here… again.

"Hello?" I didn't bother checking who was calling.

"Hi Alice," Runo greeted.

"Oh hi Runo what's up?" I smiled at Shun and took his hand. I pulled him into the living room and then closed the door.

"Umm Alice… I have something to ask you… but it's well…" she stammered.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned, "You know you can ask me anything."

"It's nothing… umm never mind. Let's just talk tomorrow…" she hung up before I could reply. What did she want to ask me about?

"Are you alright?" Shun snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah… it's nothing. Shun, I'm so sorry. I should have let you explain instead of skipping to conclusions again. I don't want it to end like how Ace and I did. I'm just so confused about this whole thing and…" he cut me off as he kissed me on my forehead.

"Would you stop that? You sound like a broken recorder," he joked.

"Shun, I can't. I feel so bad," I continued. He pulled me to the couch and I sat down. He sat on the coffee table in front of me.

"If I told you the truth would you feel better?" he wondered as he took my hands in his.

"Yeah…" I admitted.

"Well Chris is just a girl I met in university. She had this huge crush on me and thought I returned it. That's all," he stated.

"That's all?" I asked surprised.

"Yes that's it. Do you believe me?" he asked. I thought about it. Did I believe him? Despite the fact that he was a criminal, he never lied to me… well not yet anyway.

"Yes… but do you promise to not leave me?" I blushed as he moved my hair away from my face. He took my wrists and pulled me closer to him.

"Yes… I'll handcuff you and take you with me," he whispered jokingly as he showed me a piece of yarn on the table.

"Those aren't handcuffs," I giggled as I stood up and placed my hands around his neck.

"Well it isn't like you wouldn't come with me," he smirked. I took my hands off his neck and turned away from him.

"Hmm… now can you be so sure?" I went into the kitchen so he wouldn't be able to see the huge smile that was on my face. I could hear him coming into the kitchen.

"Well… if I carried you, you wouldn't get a choice," I felt him pick me up into his arms. I quickly grabbed on to his neck… just incase he dropped me.

"Shun!" I exclaimed.

"Well, which is it?" he threw me up into the air lightly but I closed my eyes anyway.

"Okay, I'll come with you," I laughed as he put me down. I could hear him laughing under his breath.

"Alright, so what's for dinner?" he started rummaging through my refrigerator. I shook my head before I started to get some food out. I watched him start chopping the vegetables. He was so perfect… I couldn't believe he was mine. I couldn't believe he was actually here and he wasn't mad… at all.

"Thank you Shun…" I whispered as I went up to him and hugged him from behind. I could feel him smiling.

_The next day…_

Oh no… I'm going to be late. I was in charge of the party preparations and I was still at home. I had slept in by accident. Shun had left in the middle of the night and left a note telling me he would be back as soon as possible. I quickly got a white button up shirt and a navy blue skirt. I grabbed my jacket and wore my flats before rushing out to meet the cold winter air. Our boss, Marucho would be here so we had to dress better and look more professional. I quickly locked my door and heard a car honk. I looked and found Ace in his car. I was running late so I didn't have a choice.

"Hey Alice, you want a ride?" he asked when his window was rolled down.

"Hi Ace, that would be great. Thanks so much," I quickly got into the car and checked my watch. We still had ten minutes and it took so much longer by bus. It was a silent car ride and a bit awkward too. When we finally got there, I snapped out of my daydreaming. There were so many cars.

"I'll go find a spot. You can get out first," he suggested as he stopped him car.

"Alright, thanks so much," I quickly got out of the car and rushed inside. When I finally got into an elevator and arrived at my destination, I realized I forgot my clipboard. Finally seeing Shun again really messed up my mind.

"Hey Alice, the whole team's waiting," Runo approached me.

"Sorry, I slept in," I explained.

"Alice… umm I kind of have to talk to you… privately," she stated.

"Umm sure," I smiled unsurely. She pulled me into the washroom and checked all the stalls incase there was someone there.

"Alice, are you dating a criminal?" she questioned bluntly. I froze and stared at her with complete shock, "You are aren't you!"

"Runo… I-I… how d-did you know?" I stuttered.

"So Ace wasn't lying after all! Alice how could you? He's dangerous!" Runo yelled.

"You don't even know who he is…" I shook my head, "You can't just judge him!"

"Alice… all I need to know is that he's a criminal and needs to be arrested. I don't care who it is or how much you love him! It's wrong. You're going to…" I couldn't listen to her talk about Shun that way.

"Stop," I cried, "It's Shun… he had a horrible past and he didn't even tell me. It's not his fault!"

"It's Shun…?" Runo whispered shocked. I hadn't realized I was crying. Runo and I never argued… not in this kind of way or with this kind of tone.

"I love him more than you'll ever know…" I whispered and opened the door. Ace stood there eavesdropping. He gripped on to my shoulders.

"Are you insane?" he yelled.

"Ace… let her go…" Runo commanded. She stared at me a bit a confused, "And stop whatever you were planning."

"Are you nuts? I don't care who Shun is. All I know is that he's going to kill Alice… maybe not with his own hands but he will harm her in some way!" he shouted without letting me go.

"What were you guys going to do?" I asked scared, "Please… don't hurt him. Please Ace…"

"Alice… we're not going to do anything and if it is Shun… I promise I won't do anything to stop you guys…" Runo smiled through her tears. Ace let go of me and glared at Runo. He left us standing there.

"Runo… thank you," I smiled and then hugged her like the way we used to.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I had absolutely nothing to do. I couldn't believe Alice apologized to me. It was partially my fault. I sat in a tree and stared up into the sky. It was snowing again… just the way she liked it. She wouldn't be back home until later on which meant I had a lot of time on my hands.

"Shun come down from there and get us some groceries," Ren ordered from below. Lately, he seemed to be nicer… or maybe it was just me.

"Alright…" I sighed and took his list of things. I started walking into the city. Maybe I'll even bump into Alice. The thought made me smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>**: **Once again I am really really really really sorry for the late update and for the short chapter. I haven't had much time so I just updated this. I wouldn't want you guys to think I left you all hanging.

**Shun:** Did you read it over?

**Me:** What part of I haven't had much time don't you understand?

**Shun:** …

**Me:** Anyways, thanks so much for all your reviews and your patience and your time. I'm really sorry. I'll try to update as soon as I can but until then please review and comment! Thanks so much! See you all next time!


	9. Regret

**Me: **Hey guys! I'm making it up to you by making a longer chapter! I really hope this makes up for the long update you guys had to wait for. Once again, I am sorry about last time.

_**Maudy Novianti**__**: **_Don't worry. It's my fault for not being able to update. I'm not a huge Ace fan but I definitely don't hate him either. Thanks so much for your review! =)

_**Light-Sakura**__**: **_Yup they were all friends in high school. It's nice that she's supporting her. Anyway, thanks for your review! =)

_**shadowwing1994**__**: **_LOL nope I'm not dead xD. Sorry for the late review. Why did they have to delete the Shun and Alice moments if Dan and Runo can be together. That upsets me. I would rather watch the Japanese version with English subtitles then watch the English one -_-. Anyways, thanks for you review! =)

_**InnocentDiamond**__**: **_Lol yes I know handcuffs and yarn has no relationship whatsoever but I had to write it quickly since I finally found some time on my hands. Thanks for your review! =)

_**drake0**__**: **_It's alright. I'm glad you like it. I'll try checking out your story when I find time. I still have a lot of stories to read so I'm sorry if my review is incredibly late. Thanks for your review! =)

_**katzike123**__**: **_Lol I'm making a lot of people hate Ace now… hehe… hopefully in my next story, he'll be better. Thanks for your review! =)

_**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore**__**: **_Oh this isn't my first year of high school haha that's why I warned you guys I'll be updating late xD. Thanks so much for understanding and thanks for your review! =)

_**Flaming Eagle**__**: **_Well… umm I'm not really sure because I don't add favourite stories. I like too many of them xD and I made an account after I read a lot so yeah… but I'm pretty sure you have to subscribe the person if you want your account to tell you. I'm not a hundred percent sure though. Anyways, I'm really glad you like my story and thanks for your review! =)

_**Akiko J. Suzuki**__**: **_Yeah… sorry about the late update. Haha well knowing Ace… you never know what he'll do next… well in my story anyway xD. Thanks for your review! =)

_**xxfadedscars97xx**__**: **_Yeah, Ace is definitely jealous. Thanks for your review! =)

_**Starbright-708**__**: **_For a second there, I forgot what I wrote last time… lol. Yeah school is a pain. So much homework and the projects are coming soon. -_- Anyways, thanks for your review! =)

**Me: **So what's up everyone?

**Marucho: **Studying.

**Me: **Aw you should take a break and go brawl!

**Marucho:** … there's no brawling in your story… remember?

**Me:** … oh yeah… I forgot… Anyways, I really hope you guys will enjoy this longer chapter! =)

_Shun went to Alice's house and they apologized to each other._

_Runo asks Alice about the criminal and she told her it was Shun._

_Ace was angry that Runo gave in to Alice._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

**Note: This is one and a half chapters so it is longer (If it's too long, tell me so I won't do it again =))**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V.<strong>

I stared at the ground while I swept up the café. It was 10:00 pm and all the customers were finally gone. There was no one there except for Runo and me. Her parents had gone out to celebrate their anniversary. I had explained to her about Shun and me and there was a long awkward silence.

"Alice…" I looked up at her as she gave me a hug, "I-I… want to see him… I mean Shun…"

"Runo, I am so sorry but I was afraid you guys might judge and I really didn't know what to do… I don't think it's a good idea for him to know that you know… sorry" I replied. I didn't know if Shun was going to get mad at me. No one was supposed to know… especially a police. He didn't even know I was going undercover… what would he say about this?

"Alice… you're not angry anymore… right?" she questioned.

"Of course not," I smiled. We started to talk about the party and it seemed like nothing happened. We were laughing again and getting excited as if we were in high school and we were going to a prom. It didn't matter though. It was good to know that Runo wouldn't tell a single soul.

_Later that night,_

**Shun's P.O.V.**

"So, are you going to see me at the club tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think we've got some explaining to do to Ren…" she sighed and snuggled up closer to me. We were sitting on the sofa, in front of the fireplace which was glowing red and orange, "The snow's beautiful."

"Yeah…" I agreed as I turned to look at the window. It was snowing again which would mean a cold walk 'home'.

"You could stay," she said reading my mind. My angel sat up and stretched. She went into the kitchen to get something.

"You want help?" I called as I got up anyway and went into the kitchen.

"No thanks. Do you want some?" she offered, holding a bowl and a tub of ice cream.

"Ice cream?" I asked confused.

"Yeah… it's a sudden crave…" she smiled and scooped some into her bowl. I went up behind her and placed my arms around her waist. I placed my chin on her head and watched her scoop the ice cream.

"Alice… thank you… for believing in me…" I whispered.

_Friday…_

"Alice, I get to dress you up again!" Julie squealed as Runo and I sat on her bed, waiting for her to finally choose an outfit.

"Julie, stop throwing clothes on me!" Runo complained as she pushed them off the bed and on to the floor.

"Runo, you've got to treat clothes like properly," she pouted as she picked them up from the ground. Runo glared at her and I decided it was time to change the subject.

"So… Julie, how's Billy?" I smiled.

"Oh my gosh! Did I tell you guys about our date?" she exclaimed. Runo glared at me and picked up a magazine to read.

"Umm… no not yet, but how about you tell me later?" I said excitedly though I wasn't really looking forward to one of her very long stories. They could get out of hand sometimes.

"Alright, fine. Here you go," she threw me a navy blue skirt, a white t-shirt and a black furry sweater. I stared at her surprised.

"Really Julie? You're letting me wear a t-shirt?" I grinned. I heard Runo drop her magazine. She stared at Julie as if she was insane.

"I thought you might want to wear something your style this time," she said happily, "Besides, I still get to choose your shoes."

"Alright," I laughed as I went into her washroom to change. I zipped the sweater up to my rib cage just to make Julie happier. I came out and watched as Julie started looking through boxes and boxes and boxes of high heel boots. Maybe I shouldn't have let her choose the shoes.

"She's going to trip," Runo got up from the bed and went over to Julie. I was right behind her. I gasped as I saw all the shoes inside. The closet looked a lot smaller than it actually was.

"Aw Runo, come on. Alice can handle it. Right Alice?" she grinned as she passed me a pair of black boots which of course had heels.

"Umm… sure…" I replied as wore the boots and tried to walk around. I remembered the last time I wore heels; I had almost tripped and fell. I sighed as I stumbled and almost crashed into Runo.

"It just takes practice," Julie encouraged.

"Yeah… sure…" Runo mumbled as she helped me out of Julie's room and down the stairs. I was nervous about two things. One, tripping over the stairs with these boots and two, seeing Shun again even if I did see him a lot. He still made me really nervous especially when we were around Ren. I had to force myself to remember that I was undercover.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

Ren was in his usual room at the club. I snuck out while he was flirting with one of the girls that worked here. I was hoping Alice would make it. I checked my watch and walked to the counter.

"One punch please," I ordered. The guy nodded and went to get my order. I scanned the club for any red head with extraordinary eyes. I felt really lucky to have someone like Alice. She was perfect in every way… not to mention forgiving. I should teach her to be less gullible though. She was just too nice.

"Hi Shun…" I smiled even before I turned around to meet her chocolate brown eyes.

"I was scared you wouldn't come," I admitted as I gave her a hug, "Let's go tell Ren."

"Alright…" she tried to smile but I could tell she was nervous. I took her hand in mine and walked back into the room.

"Alice! You're here!" Ren exclaimed as he shuffled over so we could sit down on the sofa.

"Hi," she smiled politely. Ren stared at locked hands.

"You guys going out?" Ren smirked.

"Yeah… we kind of are…" I agreed. I was waiting for him to yell at us but he didn't. He just laughed and drank some more beer. I was starting to think that he was drunk. I held on to Alice's waist the whole time. She was great at talking with them… as if we weren't criminals. I added a few lines here and there. I smiled at my angel; she always knew how to make people happy.

**Fabia's P.O.V.**

"Let me go! What do you think you're doing?" I shouted as Ace and Billy grabbed my arms. I didn't want to hurt them but what on earth were they doing?

"Guys, stop!" Runo begged as Dan held her back. Julie tried to soothe her but it wasn't working.

"I want to know what's happening now," I commanded. They ignored me and kept pulling me until we reached the back of the club. There were many trees and I saw Billy and Ace smirk at each other. They suddenly jerked me hard and my back hit against the tree. I felt a pair of handcuffs go around my wrists. They finally let go of me. I was stuck. There was no way I could knock the tree down, "I want explanations."

"Fabia, you liar. I heard about you and Ren," Ace glared.

"But… how?" then I remembered the day I told Alice. Ace had eavesdropped, "Ace don't you dare do anything stupid and release me this instant. I'm your boss and you have no right to keep me here!"

"You and Alice are both holding back so I'm going to do what's right for the team," he stated. I wanted to say something else but Billy smacked duct tape on to my mouth. Oh no… Alice… she was going to be in trouble. Ace could be careless when he wants to do something.

"Guys, stop! Let Fabia go," Runo yelled as they pulled her back to the car.

"We'll come back for her later," he glared at me one last time before he returned to the car. I pulled the chains on the cuffs but it was pointless. There was no way anyone would be able to see me, especially since it was so dark. I closed my eyes and waited. I hoped Alice took my advice and stayed away from him… Ren… please be okay…

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"You've got a great view," I smiled as we sat on the ledge of the window in his room… well attic… the snow was falling so slowly. It was absolutely wonderful, "It's beautiful…"

"Just like you are," he complimented as he kissed my forehead. He was leaning against the frame while I sat in front of him and leaned against his chest. I could hear and feel his steady breathing. He was so warm.

"That went a lot smoother than I expected," I commented.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he laughed under his breath. He looked at his watch, "I have a while before I have to go and buy a few late night snacks for them downstairs."

"What do you want to do?" I asked as I sat up and turned to face him. He stared at me and then sighed.

"It doesn't matter as long as we're together…" he whispered.

"You're right… so how about this?" I smiled as I quickly got up and ran to get the pillow from his bed. I was about to hit him with it but he was ready and much faster. I laughed as he hit my head gently.

"Alice, you won't win," he pointed out as I tried to hit him again. He jumped away easily. My shoes didn't make anything easier. I was about to hit him again when I tripped and collided into him. He caught me and held me close.

"Smooth," he joked. I smiled innocently and then smacked him with my pillow, "Ow."

"Oops," I giggled as he attacked me again. I stepped back and tripped again. I almost broke the heel. Luckily, it didn't break and I fell on to his bed. I was going to get up but he pretended to prance on me and that made me close my eyes. He held on to my waist gently.

"I got you now," he laughed. It felt so good to hear him laugh again. It made me happy to know that I was able to help him. Our eyes met and we just stared at each other. His honey brown eyes were amazing… it was like staring into a dream. He inched closer to me and I inched closer to him. He placed his hand behind my head and started to stroke my hair, "Alice… I…"

"Shun… not now…" I whispered as I placed my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to kiss him. It lasted for a second but it felt like forever.

"Alice…" he couldn't continue since someone started knocking on his door. He let go of me and I sat up waiting for him to open the door.

"Shun, go get us something cheap… like from the supermarket. Oh I know! Chips!" Jack exclaimed as Shun opened the door.

"I'll be back," Shun stated and then glared at Jack.

"I'll wait," I smiled and then the door closed. I went back to the window and sat down. I watched the car pull out of the driveway and didn't stop until I couldn't see him anymore. He was just wonderful to be around. He respected me and didn't push me to do anything I didn't want to. Like when we kissed, with Ace, he would have wanted more but Shun was happy with what he had. I was happily daydreaming until I heard a beeping sound. The smoke alarm? I smelled the air and coughed. There was smoke.

**Ren's P.O.V.**

Smoke? Who would do this? We were already outside and moving through the shadows. I didn't care if Alice was still up there are not. I looked around to see if I could find anyone but there was absolutely no one. Despite that, I knew who did this… Fabia and her team of police. I thought she was loyal to me? I thought she loved me? I cursed under my breath as we ran through the night.

"Where to sir?" someone asked.

"Back to the club," I stated. We had no where better to go and I needed a place to plan my attack on them, "How could you…?"

**Runo's P.O.V.**

"Dan, stop listening to Ace and let me go. We have to stop him!" I was determined to not let anything happen. I was stuck in the car with Dan.

"I can't Runo. It'll be good for everyone," he stated sadly. I watched as Ace, Billy and Julie poured the waxy kind of water so the fire would grow faster.

"What if Alice is still there?" I yelled.

"I don't think so, a car left before and it was probably her," he said confidently.

"We don't know that though! Just stop them!" I shouted as I pushed against his grip.

"Runo, trust me," he said.

"But Dan don't you get it? We can't just do this! It has to be illegal or something!" I was very determined to make Dan understand. He usually listened to me but this time he wouldn't.

"Runo… please just trust me this once," he begged and leaned in to kiss me. I turned away from him. From the corner of my eye, I could see the fire growing. I felt Dan's arm around me. He started whispering things to try and comfort me but I ignored him. I heard the others get into the car. The car started to move and I didn't dare look back. What have we done?

**Shun's P.O.V.**

Hmm… would Alice like flowers or a box of chocolate? I held both of them in my hand trying to decide. Then I saw a tiny bear at the side with some chocolates and a rose. It was perfect. I got it and continued looking for the chips. It wasn't a busy supermarket since it was eleven at night. My phone started to ring. It was Alice.

"Hey angel, I'm going to be back soon," I said as I scanned the aisles for the chips.

"Shun… help…" she coughed, "The place is…"

"Alice!" I yelled into the phone. There was a loud thump and the phone was disconnected. I dropped the bear and then ran out.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I could smell the smoke. I couldn't climb out the window, it was too high up and there was a net. I quickly opened the door and climbed down from the attic. I gasped and started to cough as I saw the fire everywhere. It was getting hard to breathe. I quickly got out my phone and called Shun.

"Hey angel, I'm going to be back soon," he said. I was scared. Was there anyone still here?

"Shun… help…" I started to cough because of the smoke. I had to get out of here, "The place is…"

I was so close to the stairs but I tripped over my boots. I closed my eyes as I felt myself roll down the stairs. I placed my hand where my head hurt and saw blood. I had dropped the phone and now it was out of my reach. I couldn't see properly anymore… my eyes started to blur. Then I felt the pain of something dropping on to my legs and back. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I was going to suffocate. I had to get the phone… but I couldn't see it anymore…

**Shun's P.O.V.**

"Alice… please, you've got to be okay," I hoped as the house came into view. The building was burning. I quickly broke down the door. The fire was everywhere.

"Alice!" I called. I avoided the walls. I looked up and realized the ceiling was going to collapse soon. Upstairs… she had to be there… please be alright. I ran to the staircase and froze. I couldn't see her face but I knew it was Alice. She was on the group with wooden columns and a piece of the ceiling on her. I immediately ran to her and tried to get the things off of her. They were heavy and I didn't have much time, "Alice, you've got to hang in there."

I placed her arms on my shoulders and I tried pulling her by the waist. It was working but it was slow. I desperately threw things to the side until she was free. I carried her in my arms. I ran to the car and quickly got her in the front seat.

"Alice, please hang in there… please don't leave me…" I quickly drove towards the hospital with one of her hands in mine.

**Fabia's P.O.V.**

It was freezing cold outside but it didn't matter. Where were they? Is Ren alright? Please be alright… I wouldn't know what to do without him. I closed my eyes and waited for the others to come and get me. I was getting ready to yell at them. I heard footsteps in the snow and immediately looked up. Ren stood there staring at me with anger, disbelief and hurt. I felt my cheek burn like fire as he slapped me across the face.

"How could you?" he screamed as he ripped the tape from my mouth.

"Ren, you don't understand. It…" he cut me off and pushed me hard against the tree. My tears made my cheeks feel warm.

"I trusted you Fabia! How could you…?" he whispered in defeat. He was kneeling in front of me. We just stared at each other for what felt like eternity. I didn't mind as long as I was with him.

"I didn't tell them to do it Ren. Please… believe me," I begged. For a moment, I saw the pain in him. He inched closer to me. I wanted to hug him, but I couldn't. He leaned in more until our lips touched. His lips were soft as they pushed against mine… but then I felt the pain in my chest. His lips left mine and I gasped at the pain. He had shot me in the heart… Ren held up his gun for me to see.

"You're going to ruin me! I can't believe you would do that!" he yelled.

"I… would never… Ren… please… believe me…" I was gasping for oxygen. It was getting hard to breathe.

**Ren's P.O.V.**

I stared at Fabia's dying figure. Even though she was going to die, she still cared what I thought… she still wanted me to forgive her.

"Oh my gosh… what have I done?" I whispered. I dropped to my knees in front of her. my hands shook as I caressed her cheek, "I-I have to g-get you to a h-hospital."

"Ren… it's too… late… just stay… with me…" she whispered.

"No, you can't die. I'm sorry! Please, Fabia. I love you," I admitted. She couldn't die… no… she just can't…

"Ren… I've lived… a… wonderful… life… I… met you… and that… was the… best thing… that's… ever…happen to…me…" she closed her eyes as she tried to withstand the pain. She opened them again and smiled at me, "I want… you to… know… that I… love you… and I… would… die any day… for you…"

"No… Fabia please, you'll be okay… don't worry," I was crying. No she couldn't leave me, "You can't leave… I love you more than you'll ever know…"

"I… love… y-you… too…" she whispered and then kissed me again. I went closer to her and pulled her closer to me. I could feel myself shaking. What would I do without her? Just when that thought occurred to me, I felt her body go limp. Her lips left mine.

"No! Fabia!" I cried. I was shaking all over. No… she can't be dead… she can't be… I dropped the gun and got up. I started to run… I didn't know where I was going but it didn't matter. My love was dead… and I was the one who killed her…

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Sorry that the description in the end was kind of bad. I was in a rush to post this story up and do my homework xD.

**Dan: **Man, I really want some ribs right now…

**Me: **Dan…

**Dan:** Yeah?

**Me:** RUNO!

**Dan:** Hey! You didn't have to do that! *runs

**Me:** Hehe… yeah I did. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks so much! See you next time! =)


	10. It's Okay

**Me: **Hiii everyone! I am so sorry but I've been busy. I have a French presentation and a lot of other homework on top of that. I'm really sorry that this chapter came so late. I'm trying my best to update.

_**RockyBlue DanxRuno**__**: **_Haha I'm glad you liked it despite the fact that Fabia had to die in my story. Thanks for your review =)

_**Maudy Novianti**__**: **_I don't hate Fabia either but she has to in my story. Sorry, it's something that has to do with Ren and everything. You'll see, unless I change my mind about the story. Anyways, thanks for your review! =)

_**InnocentDiamond**__**: **_Yeah it would have been, but unfortunately, Fabia was stuck to the tree… Yeah I know everyone hates Ace right now… hopefully my next story will involve a good Ace. Thanks for your review! =)

_**Light-Sakura**__**: **_Yeah it was sad. Sorry about that. Thanks for your review! =)

_**shadowwing1994**__**: **_Aw don't cry. I'm glad you liked the moments. I kind of want to do more than just Shurisu but I also want to do mainly that… if that makes sense… lol anyways, aw then it means we have to go to Japan if we want to watch it…. okay anyways, thanks for your review! =)

_**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore**__**: **_Thanks but I feel like I could have done a bit better for the end. It's that feeling you get… I don't know how to describe it but yeah. Aw don't cry xD. Thanks for your review! =)

_**katzike123**__**: **_Ace was just overreacting… okay yeah you can kind of hate him… I'll make him a better person in the next story I make. Hehe… anyways, thanks for your review! =)

_**drake0**__**: **_Aw maybe your friend can update it or something? It's alright, I don't mind waiting beside I've got a ton of things to do… I'm glad you liked the chapter, thanks for your review! =)

_**:**_ Sorry that Fabia had to die. Anyways thanks for your review! =)

_**ShunAlice**__**: **_I agree with you. I really liked the first season and I watched the second one hoping that Alice and Shun would have a few moments but that didn't happen… I didn't bother watching the third and I watched a few from the fourth season. I'm hoping there's going to be a fifth season with the original battle brawlers only. Anyways, thanks for your review! =)

_**Starbright-708**__**: **_Haha nice… let's steal someone's phone LOL. Don't worry, I do that to my friends too lol. Aw don't be so mad at Ace and Ren. I'm sure they'll be better =) (and that's coming from the write =P). Thanks for your review! =)

**Me: **So… who's here today?

**Ace:** Me… why is everyone so mad at me? It's not my fault I got that role…

**Me:** Hehe… true…

**Ace:** *glare. Why did you give me this role?

**Me:** Umm… the others were taken? *smile. Well anyways, I'm hoping you guys remember what happened last time but incase you don't, here's the little recap.

_So basically Fabia was tied to a tree because of Ace and the others._

_Ace's plan was to burn Ren's place and Alice was trapped in it._

_Shun saved her._

_Ren killed Fabia but he regretted it._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's P.O.V.<strong>

I could see the stream in Alice's oxygen mask each time she breathed. I sat beside her in the hospital. It didn't matter if people saw me, besides, no one would recognize me. I held on to her hand and squeezed it lightly. I could hear the soft beeping noises the machines made in the room. The doctor had done a x-ray and now I was waiting for the results. I shouldn't have just left Alice and told her to wait there. I should have known something was bound to happen. I should have known people were on to us.

"Alice… I'm so sorry…" I whispered.

"Shun… it's my fault…" I jumped as I heard someone. I didn't hear anyone come in. That voice seemed so familiar though… then it hit me. I turned around to see a blue haired woman standing there.

"Runo…" I felt like I was dreaming. Runo was here? She was crying as she approached me and then immediately hugged me.

"Shun, it's alright… Alice told me everything and I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me. I want Alice to be happy and you're the only one who seems to be able to make her truly happy… Shun you have to go right now," she stated as she broke from the hug. She was serious so I just gave her a nod.

"Tell Alice I'll see her soon and please take care of her…" I stood up and leaned towards Alice so I could kiss her on the forehead. Runo nodded and gave me a weak smile. I gave her a small smile. It seemed like nothing happened to our friendship. If only I could see if that happened to Dan… I couldn't risk it though so I just left Runo in Alice's hands.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I could hear voices around me. My head hurt a bit as I blinked and opened my eyes. Runo, Dan, Julie and Billy were all there. I wanted to sit up. So I tried to move my legs… I tried again… and the again…

"No…" I shook my head back and forth, "What happened?"

"Alice, you're awake," Runo said worriedly as she sat on the bed beside me.

"Runo… I can't move my legs… Runo… I-I… w-what's wrong?" I stuttered as I tried moving them again. No… what happened? Why couldn't I move them?

"Alice, relax. Please…" she held on to my arm, "It's all going to be okay."

"Runo, please… I don't get it… please don't tell me that…" I couldn't finish as tears started to pour out of my eyes, "Runo, this can't be happening!"

"Alice, it's alright. Please, calm down," Runo cried. I pulled my arm away from her and pulled myself into a sitting position. This couldn't be happening…

"Please Alice," Julie begged as she went to join Runo. I pulled myself to the edge of the bed and tried to get off… my legs wouldn't move. Dan grabbed my arm.

"Alice! Stop it!" he yelled. I started to cry as the realization hit me hard. Dan sat down beside me and held on to me, incase I fell off.

"Dan… it can't be happening…" I cried, "It just can't."

"Alice… you've got to relax. I know what you're going through. You're going to get better okay? You're not going to give up. We're all going to help you," he persuaded. I shook my head as I continued to cry. Why did it have to happen? A knock was heard on the door and Ace came in. He looked guilty as he stared at all of us.

"Fabia's… dead…" he whispered. Everyone gasped. I stared at Ace. Fabia's dead… but how?

"T-There has t-to be a m-mistake!" I cried, "She can't be dead! She can't be!"

"Ace leave!" Runo instructed.

"She's not dead… stop lying to me. Please… this has to be a dream… I'm begging you to wake me up!" I felt like doing nothing but crying. Fabia couldn't be dead. I couldn't be paralyzed.

"Ace leave now, she's going to lose it!" Runo shouted and saw me wince at her shouting. I covered my ears as I shook my head back and forth. No… it can't be happening… it just can't be…

_1 week later…_

I was out of the hospital and finally able to accept the truth. My legs were paralyzed but the doctor said I was still young and I could recover if I do therapy but he wouldn't let me start until a few months later… so I had to wait. We had a funeral for Fabia and we also had a lot to do for the party. I rolled around in the wheelchair with the clipboard on my lap. The room was getting along quite nicely. Things were being put in place.

"Alice, so are you still coming to the café today?" Runo asked as she carried a box across the room.

"Umm I'm not sure…" I replied, "My wheelchair gets in the way sometimes…"

"Don't worry, you don't have to work. Just come and chat with us," she grinned as she grabbed the tape.

"Alright," I agreed. We still had a lot of work to do and a week till the party. It was so exciting. Everyone was rushing to do their shopping. I had something special for Shun. I got him a special necklace that had writing on it.

"Guys! Let's go shopping!" Julie exclaimed as she ran into the room with streamers.

"We already agreed that we were going to the café!" Runo pouted.

"It's alright Runo, let's go shopping," I smiled. They both stared at me in shock. I shrugged, "Why not? It's almost Christmas and don't you guys have to buy presents for someone special?"

"Let's go!" Julie shouted and then ran out of the room. I laughed before I rolled my wheelchair after her. Runo walked beside me.

"So… you're not mad anymore… right?" she asked.

"Of course not, you guys were just trying to protect me but it was a kind of a bad idea… you guys should have at least told me…" I stated.

"Yeah…we should have, sorry about that…" she apologized.

"Alice!" I heard Runo curse under her breath as she heard Ace's voice. We both turned around to find him approaching us with some roses. I sighed.

"Ace, look it's okay. I'm fine," I stopped him before he could apologize for the hundredth time.

"I know but I feel really bad Alice," he whispered.

"We're kind of busy right now," Runo glared at him, "Let's go Alice."

"Alright, bye Ace," I let Runo push me into the elevator where Julie was. I wasn't mad at Ace but I was disappointed in him. Why would he do that? I was still upset about Fabia's death. Apparently they found out Ren killed her because of the fingerprints on the gun. If Ren loved her so much… why would he do that?

"What are you so deep in thought about?" Julie asked curiously as she pushed me into the mall. I had lost track of time. We were already at the mall. There were kids running around in the toy stores and there were people taking pictures with Santa. I smiled and waved to a little kid which she gladly returned back.

"Oh nothing," I replied, "So what are you guys getting them?"

"Well… I was thinking a scarf for Dan," Runo said.

"Really? I was thinking of that too! Well for Billy…" she grinned, "Now it doesn't seem like a good enough idea though…"

"How about a new watch?" I suggested.

"I'm sticking with the scarf," Runo smirked, "I get to choke him whenever I feel like it."

"No Runo, don't be so mean to Danny. It's no his fault he's insensitive sometimes," Julie grinned.

"Sometimes?" she glared, "You must be joking."

"Guys… let's just go get your watch and scarf," I giggled as Runo continued to pout. She glared at Julie and then continued walking. I felt my phone vibrate so I stopped to see who it was. It was a text from Shun.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be right there," I smiled. They nodded and continued walking. I decided to just call him. The phone rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hey Alice. I haven't talked to you since the accident. Are you alright? What did the doctor say?" he asked.

"Don't worry," I laughed, "Everything is just fine."

"Are you busy right now?"

"Yeah kind of…" I said relieved. Shun didn't know about my legs… and the wheelchair… he would be so angry if he did.

"Okay then… I'll drop by later on," he hung up. I sighed as I turned off my phone. I wasn't in the mood for receiving phone calls. I wheeled all the way to Runo and Julie. They were arguing over a shirt.

"No, she's going to like pink better!" Julie said determined.

"No she won't!" Runo yelled, "Okay fine… let's just buy her that sweater. Alice will love it."

"Okay!" Julie grinned as she immediately went to get the sweater.

"Guys, I really don't want anything," I smiled making them both jump.

"Alice! You weren't supposed to know until Christmas," Julie whined, "Now we have to find something else."

"It's alright. You don't need to buy something for me," I stated.

"No, we do," Runo insisted, "For two reasons. One because you're our friend and two, because you're like a sister."

"Yeah, now come on and let's try on some clothes!" Julie said excitedly as she pulled Runo in and pushed me in as well. I shook my head as they she started to rummage through things. Runo glared at her and started to pick stuff off the ground. Some things never change.

_That night…_

So I need to buy some more streamers and balloons... and maybe some more food. I was on my wheelchair, next to a window. I stared out the window. Maybe we should get some fake snowflakes too… It was pretty outside. I was nervous about Shun coming. I knew he would be here soon. He always was at this time… well about this time… I looked at the clock. It was eight thirty. I sighed and just when I was about to get something to snack on, the doorbell rang. I knew it was Shun.

"Please don't be mad…" I whispered to myself as I went to get the door. I looked out the window and there he was. He looked amazing under the streetlights and the falling snow. I opened the door, "Hi Shun…"

"Alice… how did this happen?" he asked as he came in and closed the door.

"Well… remember when there was a fire… and um… it kind of happened then…" I said, trying to put it into words. He stared at me in shock. I watched as he bit his lip.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"For what?" I wondered out loud. I touched his arm lightly.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have left you by yourself!" he said angrily, "I'm so stupid. I should have known something would happen!"

"Shun, it's not your fault," I cried as I tried to calm him down, "It's not anyone's fault. No one could have guessed it would happen."

"Alice, it's my fault. I could have guessed it would happen. We shouldn't have started dating. I shouldn't have come back to see you! You shouldn't have continued to come and see me! What was I thinking?" he blamed himself as he hit the wall. I stared at him.

"Shun… don't say that. Even if you didn't come back to see me, I would have still gone to see you…" I was crying softly now. I didn't want to lose Shun. He meant so much to me. I wouldn't give him away for all the money in the world. I could hear him take a deep breath before he faced me. He knelt down in front of me and took my hands in his.

"You're really stupid for doing this…" he whispered as he wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Well if being stupid is going to get you to stay with me, I'll do it…" I smiled through my tears as he hugged me tightly. I felt him lift me off the wheelchair and into his arms. He brought me to the sofa and placed me down slowly. I pulled myself up until I was comfortable while he went to get my wheelchair. He came back and joined me.

"So are you ever going to walk again?" he questioned.

"Yeah, the doctor said I should wait a while before I take therapy since it hasn't been too long. I've been trying to move my legs these few days; it's not really working though…" I smiled sheepishly. I heard him sigh.

"You've got time, don't worry. I would help you but I can't exactly go to the hospital with you… especially not when the others are there," he said thinking. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled closer to him.

"So did you eat yet?" I wondered.

"Yeah, did you?" he asked.

"Um kind of… I was about to get myself a snack," I remembered and I tried to pull myself up. Shun held on to me. I really wanted to try walking even though I knew it wouldn't work. I bit my lip as Shun got up and helped me. He held on to waist incase I fell. He pulled me up slowly and once my legs touched the ground, he tried letting go a bit. I immediately collapsed on to him, "Shun… I don't tell anyone… but I feel so useless…"

"Alice, don't worry. You'll get it…" he hugged me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I started to sob in his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair and didn't say anything. That was all I need though.

**Ren's P.O.V.**

I sat in my room thinking about her… she was gone… for good. There was no way I could persuade her to come back… because she was dead… she would never come back… it's that girl's fault! Being an undercover police! Alice and her other teammates did this! They made me kill Fabia! Alice… I stared at my reflection on the window. I watched myself smirk as I came up with an idea. Whoever killed Fabia will die… I will avenge her death.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> So you can kind of tell that Ren is a bit nuts…

**Ren:** Thanks… why do I have to be a crazy person?

**Ace:** Hey it's better than being the one everyone hates *groans

**Me:** Hehe… true unless you guys want to trade…

**Ren:** No!

**Ace:** Yes!

**Me:** Too bad. Sorry Ace, there's no way that's going to happen especially since the story might be close to finished… I'm not sure yet… Anyways, thanks so much for so patient! It really does mean a lot to me. Please review and comment. Tell me if you think i need to improve on something and I'll try updating sooner! Thanks so much! =)


	11. Sweet Magic

**Me:**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your patience once again! I know I've been taking quite a long time to update these days but it's finally here! Thanks so much for your support!

_**InnocentDiamond:**_Oh they already held a funeral for Fabia. It's been two weeks since then. Sorry if it's confusing. I was kind of in a rush to update. Aw everyone's gonna start hating Ren now… poor guy. I really appreciate your review! Thanks! =)

_**3.3.3:**_It's your first time! Welcome to fanficiton! I'm just curious what made you choose my story? Not that I don't want you to read it, I'm actually really glad that you're reading it =). Thanks so much! =)

_**DDR326:**_LOL! Yeah Fabia had to die… because if she didn't, then my story would end up differently xD but she'll be back in my next story! =) Sorry I had to make you wait so long. Thanks for your review! =)

_**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore:**_Haha when you have no one to blame, blame school! LOL I like that xD. Anyways, I also feel bad for not being able to read some other stories that people wrote. It's hard to do both. Anyways, thanks so much for your review! =)

_**Maudy**__**Novianti:**_Thanks =). Oh I like what you did with the dollar sign as the "s" xD. I'm sorry, I can be very easily amused. Anyways, I appreciate your review and I will definitely try updating soon. Thanks! =)

_**Akiko**__**J.**__**Suzuki:**_Aw don't worry. She can take therapy and walk again =). Which she will definitely do since she probably wouldn't want to lose her job and stuff. Yeah… anyways, thanks for your support like always! =)

_**katzike123:**_LOL in all honesty, I sometimes don't' know what he's going to do until I write it but this time, I have an idea =).Thanks for your review! =)

_**flippy17:**_It's nice to hear from you again. Well I'm glad someone doesn't hate Ace xD. Lol anyways, thanks a lot for the review! =)

_**Light-Sakura:**_Aww thanks so much! =) I'm really glad you like this. One of the reasons why I write this is because of the same reason you have. Alice isn't even on the show anymore. I really hope they'll make a season with only the original battle brawlers again. It was so much better and the game was less complicated too. Anyways, thanks for your review! =)

_**shadowwing1994:**_Really? Well I think we should have known she would come back since she and Dan are together lol. I guess we were just being negative. I really hope Alice and Julie come back too! Oh and Billy of course xD. I haven't been watching much of that season… I'm kind of waiting for the next to see if they'll all be in it. Anyways, thx for your review! =)

**Me:** Guess what!

**Dan:**… what?

**Me:** I have a new story idea that I can't wait to write!

**Dan:** … that doesn't sound good…

**Me:** What do you mean? I'm going to finish this one first, don't worry.

**Dan:** I'm not worrying about that…

**Me:** Oh, well don't worry about Runo. I made a special something for you guys in this chapter =)

**Dan**: Why would you do that?

**Me:** … umm because… ummm… forget it… I'm sure you guys would want a Dana and Runo moment! Here's the little review from last time!

_Okay so Runo knows about Shun because when she went to visit Alice in the hospital, he was there and because Alice told her before._

_Now Shun knows Runo knows which is alright with him._

_They find out Fabia is dead and a funeral was held._

_Shun finds out about Alice's legs._

_He comforts her._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V.<strong>

"I can't believe it's tomorrow!" Julie exclaimed as she jumped off the ladder and carried an empty box to the recycle bin.

"Yeah, it's been fast," I agreed but I wasn't really into their conversation. I was thinking about Shun's gift. When should I give him the necklace? I knew necklaces weren't a boy type of thing but this one was special.

"Alice… Alice… come on! Stop daydreaming!" Julie whined as she moved her hand in front of my face.

"Oops, sorry…" I smiled apologetically. She shook her head and smiled.

"You're always like that. Who were you thinking about anyways?" she wondered. Julie didn't know about Shun… well not yet. She doesn't know that he's still alive or that he's still with Ren. She thought that we broke up. I didn't say anything though. I really don't want us to argue.

"No one," I lied. Julie smiled at me.

"Sure…" she teased as she started to blow a balloon, "Where's Runo?"

"Umm… I'm not sure, but probably with Dan somewhere…" I smiled.

**Runo's P.O.V.**

Where was Dan this time? I checked my watch. He was late! Again! Why can't he get a watch or something? Maybe I should have gotten him a watch… that jerk… always forgetting about me. I don't even know why I like him! I decided to leave and not wait anymore, that should teach him a lesson. I left the restaurant and saw Dan coming inside.

"Runo! You're leaving already?" he questioned confused. I glared at him and then left him standing there without saying a word. I could hear him following me, "Why are you mad this time?"

"Daniel Kuso, do you know what time it is? You're half an hour late and you didn't even bother to call!" I yelled at him.

"It's not my fault your cell phone was off!" he countered. I pulled out my cell and saw that it was on. I moved it around in his face. He got out his phone and checked who he called and realized it was the wrong number, "Oops…"

"I don't feel like talking, just leave me alone," I cried as I turned to leave. How could he get my number wrong? I call him almost everyday. That jerk! I walked off ignoring his hurried footsteps after me.

"Runo… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to be late and call the wrong person and…" he said quickly but I cut him off.

"That's not the point," I stated as I turned to face him. He seemed shock at my tear stained face, "You act like you don't care. You're always leaving me and you're always late. When have you ever been on time? You always put other things before me and it seems like I mean nothing to you. It feels like I'm just there for the sake of it!"

"Runo, that's not true," he whispered despite all my shouting. He grabbed my wrists before I could walk off again. He pulled me closer to him.

"Dan, don't even try sweet talking me out of this or doing anything stupid," I warned him as he stared into my eyes. I knew he was going to somehow do it anyway.

"Runo… please forgive me. I'm crazy for you… I have been since we were kids…" he actually sounded sincere and truthful. I sighed and gave him a small smile.

"I guess I might have been exaggerating a bit…" I admitted.

"A bit? You were way overboard!" he joked. I pushed him away but he pulled me back close.

"You sure know how to ruin a good moment…" I smiled, "And it's perfect…"

"Maybe I should do this more often… you know arguing with you…" he laughed.

"Don't even think about it," I warned. I could feel his warm breath as he leaned in and kissed me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. I broke the kiss, "I didn't know you like kissing me."

"I didn't know either," he laughed as he kissed me again. Then I held his hand and we walked on the streets.

**Julie's P.O.V.**

"It's eight Alice and we haven't even had dinner yet," I grumbled as I put up the last of the balloons. It feels like forever since we've sat down. My legs were aching!

"There! We're finished," Alice smiled at me as she turned off the lights and turned on the Christmas lights and decorations. I gasped at the view. It was beautiful!

"Oh Alice! It's amazing!" I exclaimed as I went to hug her. Then my phone started to vibrate. I took it out of my pocket. It was a text from Billy.

"Is it Billy?" Alice asked knowingly. I nodded, "Go ahead. I'll just clean up a few things and I'll be going."

"Are you sure?" I questioned feeling bad. I turned off the decoration lights and turned the lights back on.

"Definitely," she smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Alice! You're the best!" I gave her a quick hug and hurried out of the building. Billy told me to meet him at this fancy restaurant. I ran through the streets, looking for that restaurant. It was snowing again. I smiled at the sight. I wondered what Billy wanted. He really wasn't the romantic kind of person. I sighed as I finally got to the restaurant. I saw Billy waiting for me inside. He waved as I approached him.

"Hey Jules," he greeted shyly. He got out a bouquet of flowers and I couldn't help but peck him on the cheek.

"Hi Billy. So what's this for?" I wondered.

"It's for being such a great girlfriend. Julie, you are absolutely amazing… you're the best thing that has ever happened to me…" he whispered. I gasped as he said that. Billy was never the open kind of guy. He was always shy especially about our relationship. Then a slow song came on. He looked at me shyly. He was so adorable! "Do you want to dance?"

"Definitely," I grinned as he took me to the dance floor. I placed my arms around his neck and he placed his lightly around my waist. It felt amazing to be dancing with him. I lay my head on his chest. I could feel his heart pump fast from nervousness, "Don't worry… relax…"

"You're right… I have you right now and I won't let you go…" he whispered and lifted my head so our eyes met. He leaned in and leaned in as well. His lips were so soft and sweet. He broke off the kiss unsure of my reaction. I just smiled at him and lay my head back on his chest. I was looking forward to another one of his kisses. They felt like tiny explosions of joy.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I was happy for Runo and Julie. I knew that Dan and Billy would take them somewhere. I just had a feeling. The room looked amazing. I turned off the lights and left. I was finally finished cleaning the place up. We were ready for tomorrow. It was cold outside and it was snowing again. I thought about taking the bus but it would be safer by taxi. So I decided to wait for a taxi to come. I looked at my watch. It was eight thirty now and it was already dark.

"Hey there beautiful," a drunk man had walked out of a club across the street and approached me, "We're having a party down there and it's a blast. You wouldn't want to miss it."

"No, I'm fine thanks," I rejected politely. His words were slurred and he definitely looked drunk. He was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans. I was worried he might get sick, "You should go back in, it's cold out here."

"Hmm… a wheelchair eh?" he completely ignored me as he touched my wheelchair and placed a finger under my chin. He made me look at him when I was trying to avoid his gaze, "What's wrong? I won't bite."

"I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend," I stated as I gently pushed his finger away. He didn't seem pleased about it.

"Who cares?" he continued as he ignored me again. I quickly pulled my wheelchair back to get away from him but he had gripped on to my shoulders and pulled me forward. He pulled me off the chair and threw me on to the ground, "Now… let's see…"

"Please, just leave me alone," I begged as he pinned me to the ground. I was so scared as I tried pushing him away from me.

"Get away from her!" I recognized and the voice and in one quick motion, he had kicked the guy off of me. I saw his worried expression as he knelt down beside me and picked me off the ground. I hid my face in his chest. It felt so good to feel his warmth.

"Shun…" I mumbled in his chest. He stroked my head and didn't let go of me or place me back on the wheelchair.

"So that's your boyfriend…" the guy laughed.

"You better go now…" Shun threatened.

"Shun don't… let's just leave…" I whispered. He nodded and ignored the drunk man. He folded my wheelchair and carried it with him as he carried me. I didn't know if we were walking or not but it didn't matter. I soon fell asleep in his arms… feeling safer than ever.

_At Alice's house…_

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I had finally got Alice's fireplace lit. It was cozy in the room. I stared at her sleeping figure. She was so beautiful… I still couldn't believe she wanted to stay with me… out of all the people in the world. I watched as she shifted her position and opened her eyes.

"Hey… are you feeling better?" I asked. She nodded and the smiled at me.

"Yeah, thanks Shun…" she reached for me and so I stepped forward. She pulled my hand and signaled for me to sit beside her. I did and waited for her to do something but she just bit her lip and stared at me.

"What's wrong?" I questioned confused.

"Why do you always think something's wrong?" she asked curiously. I stared at her a bit confused, "I was just… telling myself how lucky I am to have you…"

"Alice…" I started but she shook her head to cut me off. I would never talk over her.

"Shun, you're just going to tell me that it's not true," she said knowingly.

"Well it's not," I stated. She just smiled at me.

"Why are you like that?" she wondered.

"Like what?" I asked once again confused.

"You know… amazing… stunning… irresistible…" she blushed. I laughed. She looked adorable when she blushed.

"Irresistible?" I laughed again. She pouted playfully.

"Shun, stop laughing at me, I'm being serious…" even she couldn't hold in her smile. I gently caressed her cheek with one of my hands and wrapped my other hand and arm around her waist. I shifted closer to her. She stopped smiling and looked at me curiously.

"Well did you know that you are beautiful… sweet… and absolutely wonderful to be around…" and with that said, I leaned in. My angel did the same and automatically wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her gently. Her lips were so warm. It felt like fireworks… but I broke off the kiss to look at her again. She was smiling and nudged me in the forehead. I kissed her on the cheek.

"How about some dinner?" she asked randomly.

"Sure, I'll help you with it," it felt great to have finally gotten my first kiss from my angel. At that moment, I felt like the luckiest guy in the whole world.

_The next day…_

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Alice, I'm almost done… hold still for a little longer," Julie instructed as she applied make up to my face. I really didn't want make up but if it was going to make her happy, I guess it couldn't hurt. Runo and I were at her house again. Runo was sitting on her sofa staring at the make up on her face.

"Julie, this is way too much!" she complained.

"Well, you want to look good for Dan don't you?" Julie teased. Runo mumbled some words and then glared at Julie but I knew she was happy inside, "Alice, close your eyes for a sec."

"Alright," I closed my eyes. I didn't know how it would turn out. Julie had been hiding the mirror the whole time. I could feel her brush the eye shadow.

"Okay Alice! I'm done!" she said excitedly. I opened my eyes and she gave me a mirror. I was surprised that it was applied lightly.

"Julie, this is amazing!" I complimented.

"Thanks, I kind of knew you wouldn't want too much," she smiled.

"Julie… you're not still feeling bad about the whole thing… are you?" I asked worried.

"I-I… Alice it was a mistake and now look what happened," she sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Julie, we're having a party tonight! Why are you still thinking about he pass? It already happened and I'm not mad at all," I smiled. She came and hugged me. Runo decided to join us and we had a group hug. They were both wearing the necklaces I had given them for Christmas.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we've got to get going," Ace stated as he stood by the door. I had forgiven Ace and he knew that now. He was going to give me a ride home so I could get ready for the party.

"Well, I'll see you guys later!" I waved as Ace pushed me out of the room. I knew that a long awkward silence would follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> So how was it? It might be a bit shorter… I think… I'm not actually sure… I can't believe Runo's BACK! I am so happy if only Alice would come back too! Then I'll be extremely happy! And if Shun and her start dating!

**Shun:** …

**Me:** You know you want to =)

**Alice:** Hey guys, I haven't been here for a while… what's the emergency?

**Me:**Well you see, Shun here wants…

**Shun:** *pushes me out of the room. Don't listen to her, she's crazy.

**Me:** I can hear that! Anyways, my dear readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for your support! Please comment and review! Thanks =). See you all next time!


	12. The End

**Me:**Hi everyone! This is the final chapter of this story and there is no sequel. I really appreciate everyone's support! =). Thanks so much!

_**Maudy**__**Novianti:**_I'm so glad you like it! =) This story is coming to an end. This is the last chapter, but don't worry; I have a new story idea planned out! =) and I won't give up xD. It's not my thing to just leave something like this and not finish it even it means taking a while to update. I love hearing from Shurisu fans! =) Thanks for your review! (Well I just read your other review. Why are you apologizing? xD You didn't say anything wrong lol.)

_**katzike123:**_Lol I'm becoming predictable xD. Well I am a lot of the times. Haha who doesn't want a ninja as a boyfriend? xD I'm hoping Alice will come back and yes it will be perfect! Thanks for your review! =)

_**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore:**_Yeah it is but I will be so mad if they don't bring Alice back especially since Julie is back and Runo and even Spectra and Mira! I would trade Spectra and Mira for Alice. =) I would be so angry if Alice doesn't return. Anyways, I'm getting off topic! Thanks for your review! =)

_**InnocentDiamond:**_LOL same I've seen guys where jade necklaces but I made a necklace type thing because of how Shun wears a choker in mectanium surge so I got that idea from there. Who knows, maybe one day guys can wear necklaces. =) LOL anyways, thanks for your review! =)

_**Light-Sakura:**_Aw thanks, I'm really glad you liked the pairings. They're how I wish it would be in Bakuagn but unfortunately, Alice isn't back yet -_-. Anyways, thanks for your review!

**Me:**I can't believe it! It's finally the end!

**Ace:** Finally and now I can stop looking like the bad guy…

**Me:** Haha yeah, well a good actor is one that can play different parts.

**Ace:**So I'm a good actor?

**Me:**I didn't say that =P. Anyways, thanks so much for all your support especially to those who have read story after story after story! Well for the last time, here's the little review!

_Runo and Dan had a small moment when Dan had been late again._

_Julie and Billy had a small moment at the restaurant._

_Alice and Shun had a small moment as well._

**DISCLAIMER:****I****DO****NOT****OWN****BAKUGAN!** (I pretty sure you guys know that by now…)

* * *

><p><strong>Ace's P.O.V.<strong>

Alice sat quietly beside me in the front seat. She was looking out the window at the falling snow. It was getting dark outside. I kept glancing at her from the corner of my eye. I couldn't believe I had cheated on her. She was so amazing… and I took her for granted. She was absolutely beautiful and had such a great personality. She was nice to me even though I had nearly killed her. She really was like an angel.

"Ace, stop light!" she said loudly. She must have said it a few times but I didn't hear. I immediately stopped the car.

"Sorry…" I apologized, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but are you? You seemed to be deep in thought," she asked worriedly. I shook my head and started the car again as the light turned green.

"It's nothing really," I lied. She stared at me worriedly and I turned away.

"Ace… if you're still worried about the whole incident, don't be. It was an accident," she smiled kindly.

"Yeah, I've accepted that you won't let me blame myself," I laughed lightly. She giggled beside me and that made me smile.

"Good, because I really don't want you to, besides, today we're all going to enjoy ourselves," she grinned as we drove on to her driveway. I helped her get out of the car and into the house, "Thanks."

"No prob, it's the least I can do," I scratched my head awkwardly. The last time I was at her door, I had made her kiss me. That was the old me though. I wasn't going to make her do something she doesn't want to, "Umm… I'll pick you up later."

"Alright, bye!" she smiled. I waved as I left her house and got into the car. Alice was nothing but incredible…

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I closed the door and went into the living room. I had half an hour to get ready before Ace would come back. Maybe even less than half an hour if kept thinking and staying in one spot. I decided that I needed a snack first, maybe a yogurt. I was a bit hungry and the food wouldn't be at the party until a few hours. We had ordered it late. I was about to open the fridge when I heard a loud thump. I looked around and rolled my wheelchair to the laundry. The window was open.

"That's weird… I don't remember opening it…" I said puzzled but I closed it anyway. I rolled my wheelchair out of the room and closed the door behind me. Now, what type of yogurt to have? I smiled at the thought of the different types.

"Mmm your yogurt is tasty," the voice scared me and I quickly looked up to find Shadow in a cup of yogurt from my fridge.

"H-How did y-you come in?" I asked frightened. He laughed and threw the yogurt cup into the sink along with the spoon. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming as my wheelchair was tipped. I fell on to the ground. I turned around to find Volt standing there laughing, "W-What do y-you want?"

"It isn't what we want," Volt smirked.

"It's what Ren wants," Shadow continued, "After he found out your identity… let's just say it's not going to end well for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. Shun… does he know? Please... he can't find out… he just can't… "Does Shun know…?"

"You don't have to pretend anymore. Didn't I make it clear that we already know you're an undercover police?" Shadow stated. Volt pulled out a long piece of rope out of his inside jacket pockets. I used my hands and moved back as he stepped forward.

"Please, just tell me if he knows," I begged. Shun can't find out, not like this. I kept it a secret because I thought he was going to stay away from me… I was scared he might have thought I was lying…

"Well if you come with us, you'll find out," Volt pointed out and made a launch at me. I looked around and saw the small table with the lamp on it. It was light so I pushed the table in his way and he tripped. My mind was cluttered with thoughts about Shun… he would be so mad at me… what am I going to do? I would do anything to get him to believe me… to believe that I actually loved him… I suddenly started to choke. Shadow had his arm around my neck. He had snuck up behind me while I wasn't paying attention. I started to struggle. I tried pulling his arm away from me, but I realized it was pointless. I let my arms drop beside me. Volt had gotten up and made his way to us carefully. _Ding__Dong__… _I immediately glanced at the door. Shadow didn't let go of me, instead he pulled me into the kitchen and told Volt to check who it was.

"Shun…" I whispered. I had a feeling it was him since he told me he wanted to come see me before I left for the party. Shadow covered my mouth with his hand as we heard the door open.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I stood at the door waiting for Alice to open it. I had decided to surprise her by going to the party with her, since no one would know who I was… well except for Runo. I could see my reflection on her window. I was wearing a tuxedo and it felt uncomfortable but I wanted to impress her. In my right hand was a bouquet of roses. I took a deep breath as I heard the door unlock.

"Hi Al-" I stared in shock at the person in front of me. Volt… why was here? Alice! A hundred negative thoughts ran through my mind. I glared at Volt and pushed him out of the way. Alice has to be okay… what if something happened to her? I promised her I would protect her! I ran through the hall and stopped at the kitchen. Standing there was Shadow with his arm around Alice's throat.

"Well look who dropped by," he laughed.

"Let go of her!" I demanded. I couldn't take my eyes off Alice but she wouldn't look at me… she didn't even look up to see who it was, "Alice…"

"Don't worry, all I'm going to do is take her to Ren," he smirked. I knew something bad was going to happen. Why would Ren want her?

"I don't care, give her back to me," I bit my lip as Shadow leaned in to whisper in her ear but I could still hear him.

"Why don't you tell him who you really are?" he whispered. Alice bit her lip as well as she turned to look at Shadow. He let go of her and pushed her to me. I caught her before she fell. She gripped on to my arms as if she was afraid I would leave her. I realized she was crying as our eyes locked.

"Alice… what is he talking about?" I asked.

"Shun… I-I'm so sorry… I really do love you. Please believe me," she cried. I hugged her as she cried in my arms.

"Alice… what are you talking about? Of course I know you love me," I tried to make her understand that nothing would make me leave.

"You don't understand… Shun… I'm… I'm… an undercover police…" she whispered. I froze at the words. An undercover police? She must have hit her head or something.

"Alice, stop the nonsense," I said unconvincingly. For some reason, I felt like she was telling the truth. My blood ran cold.

"It's true and I should have told you earlier… I'm so sorry but Shun, I love you… I really do," she looked at me to see if I was listening. She tricked me… she lied to me…

"She was using you Shun," Shadow added as he went to stand beside Volt.

"No, I wasn't Shun… please believe me…" she begged. I closed my eyes as the thought hit me. Why would she do that to me? I pushed her away from me and she hit the ground. I didn't care.

"You lied! You said you loved me! I believed you Alice! I trusted you!" I yelled. She was using me… she was only using me… I was nothing but a tool…

"Shun, please! I didn't mean to… I really didn't, I wanted to tell you, please just listen to me," she shifted closer to me and touched my cheek gently, "Shun… I really love you…"

"I love you…" I whispered, "But it doesn't matter because you don't feel the same! Stop lying to me!"

"I'm sorry…" she dropped her hand. I really wanted to believe her but how could I? I bit my lip as I pushed her into Shadow.

"You can do whatever you want with her…" I whispered. I ran out of the house before I could hear that voice again. I wanted to scream. How could she lie to me like that? I felt so stupid. I should have known it was too good to be true. I stopped running and pulled something out of my pocket. It was Alice's phone… I had taken it when she didn't notice… and then I noticed I had taken something else by mistake… it was a necklace… I held it in my hand gently. It was a small heart shaped stone hanging from a black piece of string and on the stone were the words _I__love__you_…

"Alice…" I flipped the stone over and read what it said. _S__A=__3_. I was so confused. I felt like believing her but then there was this part of me that told me not to… I loosened the string and wore the necklace around my neck.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

This was all my fault. I should have told him earlier. I deserved whatever consequence I was going to get. Shadow had tied my hands behind my back while Volt had stuffed a cloth in my mouth. I struggled to pull my hands free as Shadow carried me out into the cold. I wanted to scream but no one would hear me and it was too dark for anyone to see me. I heard a car beep as they unlocked the doors. Then Volt went to the back of the car and opened the trunk.

"I better not hear you," Shadow warned as he threw me into the trunk. I tried to scream again as he closed the trunk. I knew I would suffocate in here if they didn't let me out soon, but I deserved it. I didn't care if I had to die, as long as I get the chance to apologize to Shun and tell him how much I love him even if he won't listen. I felt he car jolt to a stop and I heard voices outside. I recognized Ren's.

"Leave her in the trunk, we'll dispose of her tomorrow," he laughed as he tapped the trunk door. I would have kicked the trunk if my legs worked. I could hear them leave. I had no idea where I was and there was nothing I could do. I closed my eyes not that it made much difference since it was pitch dark in the trunk. A face appeared in my mind… it wasn't just any face… it was Shun's face…

**Ace's P.O.V.**

I arrived at Alice's house to find her door wide opened. I had a bad feeling about it as I stepped into the house to look for her. I started to panic as I saw her side table in the middle of the way.

"Alice!" I screamed as I ran around her house to look for her. She wasn't there. She must have left for that criminal again! Alice was so stupid sometimes. She believed everything people say. What if something happened to her? She was my responsibility. What were the others going to say? Then my phone rang and I picked it up. It was Runo.

"Ace, come quick! Alice is in trouble!" she said panicking. I quickly hung up without saying anything back and rushed out of the house.

"Alice… please be alright…" I whispered as I rushed into my car and drove to Runo's.

**Runo's P.O.V.**

I was getting ready for the party. Dan was already at my house. He was on the sofa eating a bag of chips. I shook my head and didn't bother yelling at him. I tried to tie up my hair as he started yelling.

"TOUCH DOWN!" he screamed. I glared at him. He was watching football.

"Would you be quiet? I'm trying to tie my hair!" I shouted over the noise.

"Oh come on Runo, just this one time. Please…" he begged.

"Fine. Whatever…" I stated. It was hard not to give in to him. He's been so sweet lately. It makes me wonder about him. I glanced at him as I tied my hair. He looked like a child as he sat there staring at the television. I've got to admit that he looked good in that tuxedo. My phone vibrated and it made me jump. Dan didn't see to realize… sigh, some things never change… he's still so oblivious. It was a text from Alice. I opened the message.

_Runo, Alice is in trouble. Ren got to her and I didn't stop it… please you've got to help me save her. I'll text you the location and details tomorrow. –Shun_

Alice is in trouble? My hands were shaking as I read the text again. I trusted Shun… but it could be someone pretending to be him… but I felt like it really was true. That day when Shun was in the hospital with Alice, I could tell he truly cared for her, but then why didn't he save her? One word came to my mind… police… no… why else would Ren want Alice?

"Runo, are you alright?" Dan asked. I shook my head crying. He approached me slowly, afraid that I might snap at him.

"Dan… Ren knows…" I choked between tears, "He knows!"

"Runo, what are you talking about?" he knelt down beside me confused.

"Alice… she's in trouble…"

"We've got to get to her house!" Dan got up quickly as he finally got what I was talking about. I tugged on his arm and shook my head.

"It's no use… she's already gone… I've got to call Ace," I stated and dialed the number. I shook as I typed in the numbers. Dan hugged me and started whispering soothing words to me. The party was definitely cancelled.

_The next day…_

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I had made my decision. I was going to rescue Alice no matter what it took. It was crazy of me to have just left her there. I felt like killing myself. Why did I do that? I left her when she needed me the most. I was selfish. I didn't even think for a second about how she felt when she told me. I knew Alice better than that. I should have believed her when she tried to explain it to me. I was in a taxi following Ren's car. He didn't want me to go and I knew why. Alice was with them. I held her phone tightly in my hand. I had to be ready to text Runo. I told the taxi to stop as I saw their car stop. I started texting Runo my location. It was hard to say where I was but it worked. We were on this mountain with grassy hills. I quickly paid the driver and got out of the car. I tried to hide behind trees but stopped when I sensed someone behind me. I turned around and kicked him in the chest.

"Shadow?" I said surprised. Then I felt two pair of arms grab me from behind. They pulled my arms back and twisted it in an awkward position. I cried out in pain.

"Guys don't him," Ren smirked as he appeared from behind the tree, "I knew you were going to come Shun. Don't think I'm stupid."

"Where is she? Leave her alone. Whatever you're doing, I'll take her place." I said calmly.

"Oh Shun, I don't think that will do. It's only fair to kill her," he laughed and then tapped on his car's trunk instructing people to open it. I gasped as I saw Alice in there. She had her eyes closed but she slowly opened them so she could adjust to the light.

"She could have suffocated! Let her go!" I shouted and pulled hard but two guys were stronger than one. Alice's eyes met mine. She was trying to tell me something. I wanted to get closer to her… I wanted to be able to hear her voice and to feel her warm hugs again.

"She was the reason Fabia died and she will pay for it. No one else will take her place," Ren stated angrily and picked her up. He held her in his arms and I felt jealous even though I knew Alice loved me. He threw her on to the ground in between us. I pulled against their grip but it only made them hold me tighter. I watched as Spectra walked up to Alice and pulled the cloth out of her mouth.

"Shun… I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"Alice, would you stop apologizing. This is all my fault. I should be the one who's sorry…" I hated when she blamed herself. I wanted to tell her I loved her but Ren stopped our conversation.

"How touching," he joked, "I'm going to make you watch Shun as I kill her. Just like how her gang killed Fabia. You will suffer as I did," he said and despite the fact that he was angry, I could see the pain in his eyes…

"Please Ren, don't do it," I begged. One moment I was looking at Ren and the other I heard Alice whimper. I quickly turned back to look at her. Spectra was grabbing on to her mouth and was trying to pour the liquid into her mouth.

"Alice! Stop! Leave her alone!" I shouted.

"Do you know what that is? It's poison," Ren smirked. I started pulling harder against their grip. I tried kicking them. I tried everything but they weren't going to let go. I kept screaming as I watched Spectra force it down her throat. I could see the tears flowing down her eyes. I pulled harder and they finally let go when we heard the bottle drop to the ground. It was empty. He had forced all of it down her throat. I hurried to Alice and dropped beside her.

"Alice… you've got hang in there. I can get you to the hospital," I cried. I untied her hands and held her in my arms. She looked up at me and smiled as she caressed my cheek.

"You came for me…" she whispered. Her voice sounded so weak. I knew we wouldn't make it to the hospital in time. I felt my eyes go blurry and quickly wiped the tears away, "Shun… are you crying?"

"Alice… I'm so sorry. You're going to be okay. I promise…" I bit my lip as she shook her head and just smiled.

"It's too late Shun… I can feel my body going weaker…" she whispered, "but my love for you is still as strong… maybe even stronger…"

"Don't say that. It's not too late…" I lied. I knew it was and at that moment, I soundly felt like I lost control. I turned around and quickly pulled the gun out of Spectra's belt. He stared at me shocked unable to react.

"No Shun!" Alice tried to yell but it was too late. I pointed it to my heart and pulled the trigger. I felt the pain immediately after the sound. Alice started to cough and blood dripped out of her blood.

"If you have to leave, I'm leaving too…" I bit my lip as I tried to withstand the pain. I held her close to me again.

"Shun… why did you do that?" she started to cry silently again. I was about to answer but we were interrupted by police car sirens. I looked around and saw police cars surrounding us.

**Runo's P.O.V.**

"Freeze!" everyone ordered as we all pointed our guns at the criminals. There were a few pointed at Ren since he was our main target.

"Drop any weapons and put your hands above your head!" Dan ordered. They all dropped their weapons and raised their hands slowly.

"I don't care what you say. I'm leaving," Ren stated and made a run for it. I heard the loud bang of a gun and Ren had fallen to the ground. Dan had shot his leg. A bunch of people immediately approached him and handcuffed him. The others slowly went to get the rest of Ren's gang. I looked around and my eyes landed on Shun and Alice. I saw the blood dripping from Shun's wound. Alice was in his arms smiling. I bit my lip as I saw the bottle on the ground… I recognized it as poison.

"Alice…" I cried as I rushed to her and Shun. Dan followed me and so did Julie. I heard Ace as well. We all sat around them.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"I did this because I love you…" Shun winced at the pain. I felt weaker and weaker but I couldn't help but smile as I saw him wearing the necklace I've been meaning to give to him.

"I love you too…" I whispered as the others approached us. They sat around us and I could hear them crying. I smiled at all of them and they smiled sadly back. I wanted to tell them everything was fine, but I didn't have the energy too. Shun used the last of his energy to lift me up higher. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up until our lips met. I could taste the blood, but the sweetness overpowered it. His lips were so soft. I closed my eyes and tears slid down my cheeks. I could taste his tears as well. I opened my eyes and so did he. My chocolate brown eyes met his honey brown ones once more before I felt myself slowly dropping as both our eyes closed. I knew that we would meet again someday… maybe in a few years time…

**Runo's P.O.V.**

"Alice! Shun!" I cried as I watched their lips part. They both fell to the ground. Dan was beside me trying to comfort me. My whole world was falling apart. My best friend was gone… I cried into Dan's chest. Even though I was upset that they were both gone, I knew that they would find their happiness somewhere.

***EPILOGUE***

_5 years later…_

**Runo's P.O.V.**

"Alice, come here sweetie. Daddy's done making the hamburgers." I called to my four year old daughter. Julie, Billy, Dan and I were all at the park having a barbeque. Dan was just getting hang of the barbeque stove.

"Oh Alice dear, can you get Shun too?" Julie added. Shun was Julie and Billy's four year old son. My Alice really reminded me of my best friend. She actually looks a bit like her too or maybe that was my imagination. I miss Alice so much, but I knew she was happy wherever she was because Shun would be with her.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Shun, what are you doing?" I asked curiously. I continued to build my sand castle on the playground. Shun was my very best friend. He was so nice to me. I smiled at him as he showed me what he made.

"Look at this Alice. Doesn't it look like a snowman?" he grinned as he showed me the two rocks he put on top of each other.

"That's cool!" I smiled, "I think mommy's calling us."

"Yeah she is, let's go," he grabbed my hands and pulled me up from the ground, "I bet I'll get you there faster."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, hop on," he said confidently. He knelt a bit and I hopped on to his back. I hugged him tightly and he started to run. For some reason whenever I was with him, I felt safe. He made me so happy. I grabbed on to him tighter as he raced down the hill towards our family.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> J'ai fini! Haha I am finally done. Sorry Alice and Shun had to die but if they didn't, Shun would have to go to jail… I don't exactly want that… poor Shun.

**Shun:** Wow, there's one nice thing you've done for me…

**Me:** Oh and if you didn't know, Runo and Julie's kids are Shun and Alice so technically they are together and will get married one day! There is no sequel to this story. It's kind of like Romeo and Juliet where there is no sequel to their next life. I kind of think I should just keep this one like this. Guys thanks sooooooooooooo much for all your support and all your time! You guys are the best and I can't thank you enough! By the way, I am starting a new story soon so I'm hoping you guys will look forward to that. Thanks for everything! =) See you all soon!


End file.
